Halls of Insanity
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: BTR Kames/Cargan AU story, Raven co-writing with LoveSparkle-san! Summary: A moody pretty boy, a shy brain, a loud daredevil and the scheming mind of a natural born leader; do Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Kendall Knight have what it takes to break out of their own personal Hell on Earth?
1. Welcome to HQ

Hey everyone! I'm back! I use to be The New Robin in Town but I go by Raven now! Yes fresh start considering I'm embarking on a new path on the road called life! But anyway, to this new story! I am writing, co-writing it, with my good friend LoveSparkle-san! We came together and decided to put our two creative minds together to write an AU BTR (Kames/Cargan) fanfiction! I will write a chapter, she will write a chapter for all of you to read the latest of our genius on my account! Now no more delay, time to go on with the first chapter! Hope everyone who has read my work before gives it a try and I hope this first chapter is pleasant to read from someone who has been gone for so long! Good luck! Oh, real quick disclaimer! **Disclaimer: Neither Me or LoveSparkle own BTR, I'm sure we wish we did but we don't! All we own is the story idea, the craziness and magical powers but that's about it! We don't own BTR! Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness, he had nothing to see but that.

It was dark, it was cold and he had no idea where (or who) he was. All was dark around him, and…he couldn't feel a thing.

He even had no idea if he was thinking, or even alive.

That is, until something made him react.

"Is he going to respond?" A voice echoed through the cloud of shadows around him, startling him; he was alive after all, but the fact he could hear and not see where the voice was coming from made the hairs on his arms stand on end.

"Hmmm, he should be able to since the electrical currents have reached his nervous system, and the biotech has been able to adapt to his tissues and organs fairly well. Give him an order, sir." Another voice said this one female though.

"Hey dog, open your eyes!" The first voice suddenly boomed. A jolt, a feeling vibrating throughout his whole body before…his eyes fluttered open.

A gasp left his lips, all pale and thin and dry.

A cough, followed by his eyes darting around to see around him, the boy only eighteen years of age.

He was in a big rectangular room, with a high ceiling and walls all in a depressing gray paint; lights were bright and strobe-like over his head, his body resting like a broken marionette on a long, cold steel table.

He was pretty thin and short, at 5ft, 3in; his skin was pale, like transparent glass or a ripe peach, which seemed to glow under the intense light. He didn't know how his face looked like though, sitting up slowly and staring down at his spidery, dull-finger nailed hands.

"Can he talk?" He looked up to meet a portly man with sunglasses and a dark beard standing next to a dark-skinned woman with a willowy figure and soft chocolate eyes. The portly man had asked the question, the nametag on the front of his long white lab coat reading: Gustavo.

"Yes he should be, umm Kendall? Can you understand me, dear?" The woman walked over to the table and lightly touched the teen's shoulder, giving him a kind smile; Kendall? That was his name?

"Y-Yes, my name is K-Kendall?" The woman, whose name tag said she was Kelly, nodded with another smile as Gustavo walked to a corner of the room to come back in seconds with a small mirror.

"Yes, your name is Kendall. I'm Kelly and this is Gustavo, we're your…doctors so to say." She said, hesitating there at the end.

Kendall flinched a bit when Gustavo threw the mirror into his face with a nasty look on, he taking in a deep breath before peering at himself for the first time ever.

Short, nicely cut hair, dirty blonde; high cheekbones and a strong chin; hallow cheeks with a pair of green eyes, deep green eyes. He was stick-like and short like he guessed he was, dressed from head to toe in white.

He looked pretty strong, but still so weak thanks to the blank, zoned out gaze in his eyes.

"T-This is me?" He found himself asking, speaking; Gustavo grunted once more from Kelly's side, arms crossed.

"Well, the most we could do for you; your bottom lip, left cheek, well basically the majority of the left side of your body was trashed, it's a miracle we were able to patch up the large dislocation in your jaw. Still, you should be able to work well, 32KKS."

"What, what's that?" Kendall asked awed by this well of information; if all this they were telling him was true, why couldn't he remember?

All he drew was a blank.

"Umm, that is your identity here. You see, Kendall, you are in a hospital for 'special cases', here your…devotion to benefiting mankind and certain talents are harnessed for medical tests and research. Everyone here is given an identification code, that way we keep track of all our patients. Your identification code is 32KKS, remember it well but don't disclose it to just anyone here, staff or patient; use the name I've told you, the ID code is your life's tag here, guard it with all you have." Kelly whispered to him, brown eyes hard; Kendall could see the fear and seriousness in her expression so he merely nodded back, no words hanging from his tongue.

"Well then since you're now conscious and your vitals say you're in no danger, I will take you on a tour of the institution. You should be given the chance to see your home through a better view. Come on now, dear." Kelly's stony face soon melted into her friendly air once more, waiting patiently as the blonde took his time to swing his legs over the right side of the table and get to his feet, feeling unsteady as if on a tripwire.

"Take him to his room straight after your little tour, Kelly, and tell X to send the next freak in. Griffin wants at least five patients' profiles sent to him by midnight tonight." Kendall heard Gustavo say before he and Kelly disappeared through a lone metal door that slid aside to let them leave.

…

"As you can see, Kendall, everyone here has their own room; because some patients are more…difficult to treat than others, everyone has a space to call their own with simple furniture provided by the institution. A meal schedule will be tacked to your door by tomorrow morning, for today you will eat in your room before we have you dine in the cafeteria with the other patients. In addition to being a hospital we are also a school so there will be a times table included with the meal schedule provided to you tomorrow at 5 A.M. After breakfast and before classes you and several others will attend a group therapy session with me, Gustavo will provide the medication you will need to take daily during lunch, everyone has a free period for sports or extra tests to be done depending on their…needs during lunch as well and dinner will be every night at 6 P.M. Don't be late, wouldn't want Gustavo yelling at you. Griffin's the head honcho, but Gustavo is his right hand man. And if you have any questions, any at all, you just call me from the phone in your room and I will do what I can to make your stay a little more bearable here. Now dear, any questions?" Kelly was all done in one breath as she led the blonde down a long, narrow hallway with rooms on either side; the front walls of the rooms were made of glass, the doors metal with bolts running up-down the sides and bars to the small windows.

From what Kelly told him earlier, the glass was bullet-proof and the windows were barred so the chances of their more rebellious charges trying for an escape were slim.

The rooms looked more like prison cells (apart from the beds and wall phones he could make out as he passed by) than what teenagers (for a majority of the patients were adolescents, apart from a few preteens here and there) would call home.

He flinched but shook his head in response, hoping they weren't too far from reaching his room.

Kelly looked at the boy with a sympathetic expression but did not press him; after all, she knew what it took to end up here.

A noise caught the teen's attention a few minutes later though, bottle green eyes falling to a door with a C over it instead of an S; the door number was 13, the name of the patient embedded into the metal like an ink stamp: James.

"Umm Miss Wainwright, what does a C mean?" Kendall asked, slowing his pace; Kelly looked at him oddly for a minute before she saw where his curiosity came from.

"Oh, those patients marked with a C are those considered unstable or dangerous. Remember in your ID code, the last letter was S? The S means you are not a hazard to yourself and others, those who have a C in their ID code however those are the ones that need constant supervision; they may have a history of violence against our staff members who were to treat them or a record of attempted escapes. In short, S stands for 'Simple' and C for 'Complex'. Best not to associate with them, Kendall, they could get you into a big time world of trouble down the road. And you can still call me Kelly, it's no big deal to me; Gustavo is the only one who demands to be addressed by his last name by lower-level staff members and patients." Kelly explained, watching with uneasy eyes as Kendall approached door numbered 13.

"K-Kendall, you shouldn't…" She trailed off as the blonde met the glass wall, curiosity getting the best of him as he leaned in to peer inside the room.

A small bed with a metal frame, thin sheets and only one pillow; the walls bland except for a few tiny wooden bookshelves with thick novels and small atlases, paperbacks and hardcovers all arranged by size, color and number of pages. A black leather-bound book that was mostly likely a journal was on top of the pillow, an ink pen nowhere in sight.

The bed was made and all seemed tidy common with someone with OCD, while a boy about Kendall's age was sitting in the middle of the floor, legs crossed with hands pressed to his temples while he either ignored or didn't notice the eyes scanning him and his room.

He was tall, a bit taller than Kendall and the same age but maybe a few months older; his skin was a warm caramel and his hair, cut short and slightly wild, was a nice cocoa brown shade. His face was flawless: high cheekbones, nicely chiseled chin, full faint pink lips and perfectly symmetrical overall, with a fine athletic built under the all-white clothes he wore. His eyes were closed so Kendall couldn't tell what color they were while his facial expression apathetic to the world around him but pinched in deep concentration on what he was doing.

He was silent, chest rising and falling as he took breath, but silent he was.

"Whoa, and he's a C-patient?" Kendall asked. It was hard to believe, that that calm-looking guy was considered unstable; compared to some of the others the blonde had seen, like that Jett Stetson dude whose eyes were all white or the dude with a guitar who can make himself invisible, he looked the part of an S.

Kelly walked over and gripped the boy's shoulders a little too tightly, shaking her mane of wavy black hair. "Kendall, James isn't one you should judge by looks alone. He has a bit of a record here, been here since he was sixteen; that's the longest time we've ever had a patient at HQ." Humanity's Quarters Institute, Kendall's new home.

Sixteen and he was now probably eighteen like Kendall? That's…three years!

"Go away…" Kelly trembled and Kendall jumped when he noticed the boy was now on his feet and glaring hotly at them both from the other side of the glass wall, his eyes, deep and probing in a hazel-green, narrowed into slits like a snake's.

He was more beautiful up close.

Too bad the ugly scowl didn't flatter him.

"Umm, excuse me?" Kendall didn't mean to sound so defensive, he was the one sticking his nose where he shouldn't be but that didn't mean he had to be scold at like a little kid.

"Did I stutter, moron? I said to go away or do you not understand English? Oh you're a new face around here, huh? Well I hope Miss Witchy-Witch here told you all the rules for this place, because here she and the fat turd do what Griffin wants them to do with us and when we're not useful anymore, they do us in for good. Better pray that you're a favorite to him, he never experiments on his favorites to death; just ask his daughter two doors down." James growled; his voice was a rich soprano, alluring but sharp at the same time.

His words sent unexplainable chills down Kendall's spine.

Even if he didn't know him, the brunette's words didn't sound like a lie.

"James, remember what we discussed in group", Kelly began but James cut her off with a wicked grin.

"Oh, to not disrespect my superiors and always be polite, Miss Wainwright? That I'm not to lose control over my emotions, my temper or this place can become a barren wasteland? That the reason I'm a C is because I can kill you and everyone else here with just a word? One small simple word and you die, is that why you don't want me to tell Green Eyes here why we're here? Because we're dangerous but also lab rats for your sick little tests?" James growled back, his teeth looking menacing as they seemed to grow and sharpen to those of a canine's.

Kendall felt another chill; a natural reaction from his skin but…inside he felt nothing.

All he could process was observation, no emotion to the situation or the steeliness of the other's words. It was like he was lacking an empathetic tie to the world around him.

"Your words don't scare me." Even his tone was…dead and zombie-like.

James' eyebrows, slender and annoyed lines over his eyes, arched up slightly in mocking respect. "Ha, so I guess the new guy is a little different from the rest of us. That would explain why the inside of your eye is turning red."

Kelly paled and turned Kendall around so that their faces met, biting her lower lip to see that James had spoken the truth; the blonde's left eye, wide yet still dazed somewhat, was slowly but steadily turning a maroon red. It was like the light of a laser, piercing and striking the whole hallway with a stark, heavy glow.

Kendall reached up to touch his face, the pads of his left hand…sizzling and burning away to reveal small peeks of metal underneath.

What the…?

"Kendall, I need to take you to your room; I'll phone Gustavo to give you your meds today instead, you are to take them shortly after dinner. James, I will see you with the others in the cafeteria tonight at 6, don't be late. You need to eat, you skipped lunch and skipping meals won't make taking your meds easier."

"I'll let you know when I go stupid to take those meds, Witch. Don't you have enough restraints on me without the need to add drugs to the mess?" James asked, rolling his eyes. Kelly merely sniffed.

"Like I said, dinner at 6 and don't be late. Group in the morning before classes, and your next appointment will be in a month or so." She said, James grinding his teeth in frustration but that left unseen as she steered Kendall away and down the hall.

...

"I hate being the one to tell the patients about the tests coming up for them, but the only way to tell James to stop talking is to do just that. I think you can see why he's considered one of the most dangerous of the C patients here…" Kelly grumbled to herself, soon stopping at an empty room; it was barred at the window and front wall made of bullet-proof glass like the others, the number on it: 10. It seems the numbers drop and rise randomly here, to confuse the patients probably.

Kendall's name was on the door, a fresh imprint but looking as if it has been engraved in the metal for years.

"Here we are, dear. I'll bring you your dinner tonight okay and there's the phone if you need me." Kelly pulled out a long loop of keys from the outside breast pocket of her lab coat and shoved one jagged-toothed one into the cold lock; the metal door flung back and they stepped inside, Kendall's legs taking him right to the bed in the far right corner while Kelly made for the phone.

"Let's see, wires all in order and everything seems to be working. Make yourself comfortable dear; I'll be back in an hour or so." From the light of the screen of Kelly's personal cell-phone, Kendall could see it was a little over 4 in the afternoon.

"Kelly."

"Hmmm yes, what is it Kendall?"

"What am I?" The blonde boy asked, sitting on his bed and looking up from his hands on his lap to her startled eyes.

"I know I'm not normal, and I know you know that too. So just tell me, what is 32KKS here?" Kendall repeated the question though with more detail, expression unfathomable.

Kelly sighed as she walked back to the door, hand on the handle yet taking a pause to answer his question before she was to leave him alone.

"32KKS…is an android, the first bio-tech android here at Humanity's Quarters Institute."


	2. JE: Diary of an Angry Prince

Hello! Raven here, with a new update! But before: this is NOT a chapter! My dear friend LoveSparkle-san is up for chapter two, this is just an idea I had so that the readers could peer into the boys' minds; if my co-writer says to continue, we will post up random entries from any of the boys to contribute to the story! It's a way for the readers to see what they see in HQ! Also, thank you for the reviews everyone, it makes me happy to know others like this idea and that my work has not let LoveSparkle-san or others down! Thank you again for all the support, hope everyone sticks around for all to come! **Disclaimer: Neither Me or LoveSparkle own BTR, I'm sure we wish we did but we don't! All we own is the story idea, the craziness and magical powers but that's about it! We don't own BTR! Enjoy!**

* * *

So it looks like fresh meat is in for this place, God if you exist why the hell are we here?

Why am I here?

It's been three years now, but they'll never find out my secret. No matter how many needles (damn, sharp ugly needles…) they poke me with, no matter how many times they take me to that dark room with the lights and tables I will not tell them my secret!

…After all, why would they need to know? I'm not normal, that should be enough!

I don't remember how I ended up in this place, or even why…all is a blur, a stupid big blur that drives me crazy!

Ha, I guess that's why I'm a C; I'm crazy, well crazier than the other loony lab rats here.

My journal, I don't know why I waste my time writing in this stupid thing (the witch gave it to me one morning during group) but it's the only place where I can actually talk! I can't say what I really feel and I can't lose control or…bad stuff can happen.

Really bad stuff can happen, not to me to everyone on the planet.

Just I getting angry can cause an earthquake or some random idiot here to explode into a million tiny pieces.

Like that stupid, moronic, overbearing, simply downright annoying blonde…

Poking his nose in my business, in my room, heck just looking into my room was crossing the line!

No one came into my room, at least not without coming out being afraid of the dark.

Like Miss Wainwright.

I can tell that she's still shaken, ha from when she was alone with me in that room with the tables and lights.

I made her worse nightmares jump out and freak her out.

I should have done that to that blonde, that toaster with the caterpillar eyebrows and beak for a nose.

He was a new guy, I didn't have to really look at his face (annoying face with the big green eyes in a stupid gaze) to know I was right; I was never wrong, even when my emotions told me otherwise.

**We're never wrong, James. Or at least I'm not; I'm your Intelligence after all.**

I know I know you're never wrong because you're my Intelligence and the day you're wrong is the day Happy stops playing Airplane and Hide-and-Seek. Now shut up will you, I've had you nagging me all day!

**Okay I'll leave you alone, oh wait I can't! I'm in your head, duh!**

How are you even doing this, I mean writing in my journal while I am? How are we doing this at the same time!?

**It's called Mind Switch, my dear little prince; when you don't have complete control over your powers, I can do what you can using your body. What is the problem James; usually you have more of a hold on your temper.**

Intelligence, do me a favor and shut up!

**Extra snippy, the thoughts of killing anyone that passes your room, is…****_he_**** under control?**

Of course, I've been fighting the urge to just use my powers! Other than these stupid bracelets, this cell is all that's holding me in! What makes you think I'm losing control of _him _anyway, do you see me surrounded by fire or something?!

**James, be honest with me. I am you, sort of, but I can't read minds; we're not mind readers.**

…Nothing is wrong with me, now can I please go back to my ranting and belittling moment now?

**About the new guy, whining and complaining about him? Why are you wasting your time, you should be reading or pretend to be asleep so you skip dinner for God's sake! Those drugs aren't helping you up here!**

Because Griffin is getting away with all this, and it's ticking me off! Another lab rat he can test on, test and do whatever on and I'm still stuck here! I mean he'll never find out what the hell I am so why won't he just do me in already? It wouldn't be the first time he killed someone, even if he didn't do it himself.

**And the new guy has to do with this…how?**

I'm bored, I'm angry and wanted to blame someone: double jeopardy with the witch so why not him? Besides, I can't help but feel that he's no less clueless to what Griffin really wants behind this madhouse, just like everyone else around here; they all believe the crap the turd tells them that we're "helping" by donating spit and whatever, that we're "sick" and they're trying to "cure" us. He's clueless like every C and S in here, and all I want is to get out of here! And remember who I am, who I am and why I'm…this!

**You mean why you're a powerful, dangerous and highly unstable spawn of something worse than Satan?**

Oh nice to know you let things easy on me, Intelligence. Yes, why I'm evil spawn. Of course if you just let me let _him_ out for once…

**No, you can't James and you know it! You let ****_him_**** out, we're both screwed over! You only have enough will to block ****_him_**** out from your mind, not your body! You drop your guard, and you're gone to that side forever! Do you really want that?!**

…

**James, answer me will you? Do you really want to lose control over your powers, powers that can destroy the world with one tear or smile from you? Is that what you want…for yourself?!**

What's so wrong in wishing I could be normal for once…?

**…James, I didn't mean it-**

Do me a favor, leave me alone. I can hear footsteps, probably X sent by Gustavo to make sure I go to dinner. No point pretending a nap now, so just go away.

**But James…!**

Go away!


	3. Best Friends

Hi ya'll, so like my awesome pal Raven said, I'm co-writing this story with her and this is the first chapter that I wrote. I'm really excited to do this story with her because personally I love the whole theme/idea and it's pretty exciting as this is basically my 2nd time writing, EVER. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! We really appreciate it :D Thank yooou! _Raven: We here go, hope you guys enjoy it! I was blown away when I first read it!_ **Disclaimer: LoveSparkle-san and I don't own BTR! Just this story idea and all the insanity that goes with it, that's all! Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't sleep the entire night, I mean, can androids even sleep? I'm pretty sure they can, considering that I took a half an hour nap before dinner, besides, I'm as tired as ever. My mind has been on overdrive the entire night, thoughts just plaguing my head and I can't wrap any thought around any of them.

How did I become an android? Where did I come from? What was this place going to do with me?

I didn't really think about or even care about what the main purpose of me here at HQ was until James said that we were only being used as lab rats for tests. Kelly did mention that we were going to be used for some experiments to help others but the way James said it, made it seem like it was bad news.

Every time I look around my dark and empty room, well empty besides the bed and wall phone, I keep on wondering if this actually is some kind of prison. It made me wonder if we are really lab rats to be used for 'benefiting mankind' in a criminal way. The way James spoke about it clearly made me think it is so.

James.

The way he spoke just sent shivers down my spine. He seemed so passionate about hating this place and for some or other reason it made me also want to hate it.

Well I don't think that will be difficult considering how this place already makes me feel uncomfortable and alone. Kelly said that I'll feel at home soon, but I doubt that. For some or other reason I feel like I know it's easy for me to adapt to a place and if that feeling is true then why aren't I feeling it here? I guess that's maybe because I haven't made this room my own. Put posters up of bands or get a bookshelf like James, but how exactly do I do that if I don't have any belongings? Besides, I don't even remember if I have any interests.

To be honest, I don't remember anything before I woke up today. It's like I had no life. It's like I was born in a new body, yet not so new.

I looked at the palm of my hand shining in the little moonlight that came in from the teensy window. Pale yet peachy skin good as new, not a single burn, unlike yesterday. To be honest I don't even remember having put any kind of medical attention on it. Maybe I'm just a fast healer. Or maybe it was the android part of me.

I still can't get over the fact that I'm an android. I mean it shouldn't be feeling new to me if this is who I am. Which makes me wonder, are there others like me? Kelly said I'm the first android HERE so I guess I won't be able to relate to any others here.

I glanced around my room, there was nothing that was visually attractive to me. There was a built-in projector right next to the glass wall of my room which projected the time which I now read to be 4 A.M. I hadn't slept ever since I woke up this morning, or well yesterday. I hope I fall asleep soon though, I want to be fresh to meet new people tomorrow, or well today.

Maybe I'll find some friends here, I saw many different patients that seemed around my age so I'm sure I'll make some, or a few, maybe even... no... never mind.

He'd never want to be my friend, and I wouldn't want to be his either. With that snarky attitude and rude demeanor I couldn't possibly imagine myself with someone as cocky and arrogant as him.

Then again, James is the only one who I have met here so far. Even though we got off onto a wrong start, maybe we could start over again. I know he's not the best choice but what other option do I have in case all the other patients don't like me? I don't want to be left behind; I don't want to be alone. I already feel quite unwelcomed in this strange place.

I felt my eyes get droopy as I tried thinking about how I could get James to be my friend. Maybe I could ask him about his books? Maybe I could try and find out what his ability is, considering that everyone here is supposed to have one.

Just before I finally fell into a deep slumber, I could vaguely remember hearing Kelly's voice in my head, reminding me of how mingling with James isn't good. And the power in me to obey commands made me forget all thoughts about the strange boy under label C.

* * *

"Kendall?"

"Yo, wake up buddy."

"Hey dude, it's time to get up."

"You're gonna be late for breakfast!"

"Dude..."

...

"WAKE UP!"

I shot out of bed, slamming my head on the hard floor of my room as I glanced around frantically looking for the source of my fright.

"Hey you okay?" The unfamiliar yet luscious voice asked.

"AAAH!" I screamed, looking around me in horror and realizing that no one was there.

"Wh-who said that?!" I demanded, trying to sound brave but clearly that didn't work when the voice gave a small chuckle.

"St-stop that! Who are you? Where are you?" I asked.

"Chill out buddy! I'm Carlos Garcia, nice to meet you!" The voice chirped.

I looked around the room from my place on the floor, before looking under my bed and seeing nothing. I slowly got up off the ground and dusted off my clothes, still looking around and trying to find the source of the voice.

"Dude, I'm not in your room so you can stop looking," He said.

"You're not? Then where are you?" I asked.

"In my own room silly! Now hurry up and get ready, the cafeteria opens in 5 minutes for breakfast and to get all the juicy sausages we have to hurry!" 'Carlos' exclaimed.

"Sausages? I don-" I got cut off by a whistle and a tongue clicking.

"Kendall, stop asking questions and make fast! I'm going to leave now so that you can get ready and then come to breakfast. Bye!" I heard him say, then, not even a second later, my head somehow felt like it was a bit lighter.

Like there was a piece of thought lifted. Strange.

"Make fast?" I whispered, clearly this 'Carlos' needs an English lesson. And how did he know my name? I'm pretty sure I don't know anyone from this place other than Kelly, Gustavo and James.

Ignoring all the questions my brain produced, I sighed and made my way to a dresser opposite my bed which contained various outfits (all in white) and took out a new pair of underwear, a pair of skinnies, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt.

I glanced at the clock that read "6:58" and remembered that breakfast was from 7 till 8 A.M. I yawned as I rubbed my face. Only 2 hours of sleep really doesn't work.

I opened the door to my room and walked the short path down the left to the boys' bathrooms. We're allowed to leave our rooms anytime during the day except after 11P.M. till before 5A.M. I  
feel bad for those who might need to relieve themselves during the night.

On my way to the bathroom, I passed a familiar C-patient's room and glanced in as I was walking by. The room was exactly the way it was yesterday but there was no sight of James.

I was about to turn back to look in front of me when I bumped into a hard chest and tripped backwards, my legs moving automatically to position themselves as to prevent me falling.

I looked up and right into the hazel-green eyes of James.

"Watch where you're going, Blondie," He growled and pushed me aside as he opened the door to his room and walked in, glaring at me all the way and lifting an eyebrow when I didn't move for about 3 seconds.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. I don't know why I felt the need to apologize but I did just that before I broke eye contact and started to practically run towards the bathroom.

I swear I saw his face soften as I walked away.

* * *

As I pushed open the double doors of the cafeteria and walked in, I noticed that all eyes were on me. Clearly this place isn't used to getting new patients considering that they were staring at me like I was a fresh new piece of steak.

I felt kind of nervous walking in, I didn't like the way everyone was looking at me. I felt like I was stripped of all clothes and I was just left out in the open for everyone to devour me.

I took a deep breath then started walking towards the area where our food is given to us which was situated by the wall parallel to the doors I just came through. Not even two steps later and I felt a body collide with my own and strong arms wrap themselves around my torso.

I gasped as I looked down onto the black spiky hair of a boy who I'm pretty sure I've never met before and out of the corner of my eye, I could notice everyone staring at me as this strange boy attached himself to me. I coughed to make it obvious that this was kind of awkward and that I clearly was lost with what was going on.

"Kendall! You're here! Hi!" the boy basically squealed into my face, arms around me loosening and allowing me to breathe.

I took a step back and observed the boy rolling on his feet and smiling up at me with this gorgeous grin that could outmatch the sun.

He's doesn't look old, in fact pretty young but I guess it's mostly his personality that makes him seem that young. He's on the short side ranging at about 5'6 or so with spiky black hair which contrasts well with his natural tan skin, from which I could gather that he's most probably Hispanic. Big brown eyes stared into mine as I couldn't help but internally 'awww' at his adorable face. He looks really innocent and it made me wonder what he is here for.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" the boy asked as he waved his hand in front of my face basically stating that I zoned out for a bit too long.

With a blush I replied with a small "Hi," waiting for him to explain why he basically attacked me with a hug.

"I'm so happy that we're finally meeting! I mean I know I spoke to you earlier and whatever but it's still different because we're actually talking face to face now and it's just so exciting! I mean Logan says that I mustn't scare people because apparently when I talk to them I scare them away but I can see that you're a nice person because you haven't run away yet and I like you!" he ended his entire speech, which he basically sped through in less than a minute, with another hug and this time effectively squish me even more.

"C-can't b-breathe," I managed to get out before he let me go and blushed profusely, apologizing and clasping his hands in front of him and looking up at me with a grin.

Gosh, does this boy ever not smile? Not that it's a bad thing, he just seems really happy.

"It's okay," I chuckled, "just a little bit too tight."

Even though what just happened was pretty weird and quite random, I kind of liked it. He seemed like he likes me, heck he just told me he likes me so I'm pretty happy. I've made a friend here and now I won't feel alone. I just hope I don't lose his friendship.

I thought back to his entire 'speech' he just told me and picked out a few things. His voice and the fact that he said he spoke to me earlier made me realize this is Carlos. He's very friendly and happy. And he has a friend named Logan? I wonder wher-

"Carlos! How many times have I told you not to randomly go and attack a new patient? You don't know what they could do to you."

I blinked as I looked up and saw a boy lecturing Carlos with a stern stare, which also consisted of another emotion that I couldn't put my finger on.

I mentally shook my head as the boy looked up at me and I observed him. He has raven hair and dark brown, yet not as dark as Carlos', eyes. He was taller than Carlos yet shorter than me. He was wearing white jeans with a white button up and his sleeves were rolled up. His hair was kind of swooped upwards, like a ski slope and he was looking at me with calm and friendly eyes.

"I'm sorry about Carlos, he tends to get a bit over-friendly sometimes. I'm Logan by the way, Logan Mitchell," he said to me as he held out his hand with a friendly lopsided smile.

"Kendall Knight, nice to meet you. Actually I think Carlos and I already met? If I'm not mistaken?" I replied then directed the questions to Carlos.

"Yeah! I woke you up this morning when I used my pow-," Carlos was cut off as Logan clapped his hand over his mouth and looked around frantically. Realizing that no one saw or heard anything, he let go of Carlos and proceeded to give him a light slap on the back of his head.

"Carlos! You know you're not supposed to use your power unless a supervisor allowed you to!" Logan scolded him.

Carlos got a look of realization on his face then slumped his shoulders and looked up at Logan with a look of regret and sadness. His eyes widened about almost half its size and it made him look like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry Logie," he whispered.

Logan's glare softened and he gently pulled Carlos towards him and gave him a soft hug.

"It's okay Litos, you know I'm just trying to protect you right?" Logan asked him, letting him go and ruffling his small tufts of hair.

"Yep! Thank you Logie!" Carlos chirped, all sadness gone from his entire being in less than a second.

I smiled watching the interaction between these two boys I just met. Knowing that there was definitely something more to their 'friendship' but clearly they hadn't realized it yet.

Carlos turned towards me, grabbed my hand and proceeded to pull me towards the serving area. I turned and smiled at Logan when he gave a small laugh and shrugged at me, rolling his eyes in a playful way as he followed us.

Carlos lets go of my hand; once we were there I copied Carlos' actions as I took a plate off a stack and went down the line to dish up whatever foods were there. There were tons of baked vegetables, a huge dish filled with fruit salad, eggs, there was also a dish filled with green slump that didn't look too pleasing and there was toast and like Carlos previously mentioned, sausages.

I held out my plate for the lunch lady to dish out some vegetables and took 2 slices of toast and one small piece of sausage, not actually feeling that hungry. I grabbed a juice box and a small packet of nuts.

When I was done with my selection, I looked up and saw Carlos was waiting for me and Logan at the front of the line. I saw him wave me over and I felt happy knowing that they saw me as one of them and are including me in having breakfast with them.

I walked over, gave Carlos a small smile then turned back to see where Logan was. I watched as a blonde girl came over to try and talk to him and he turned to her with an annoyed look and said something. She turned and looked at me before winking and turning back to Logan just as he pushed her aside and walked towards us.

"Let's go," he said as he continued to walk past us towards a clear table, I could clearly hear the annoyance in his voice.

I looked at Carlos as he shook his head, and continued to follow Logan, nodding his head for me to follow. It was pretty obvious that neither of these two liked her very much.

Logan and Carlos sat down on one side as I sat on the other. I looked up and watched as Logan rubbed his temples before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and then releasing it as he opened his eyes again. Not wanting to be creepy, I looked down to start eating.

"What did she want Logie?" Carlos asked him, sounding annoyed but also curious.

"She wanted to know about Kendall," He said, making me snap my head up to look at him, clearly interesting in what she wanted to know about me.

"What?" I asked, making both boys look at me.

"Kendall, I know you're new here but trust me when I say, don't fall for her games. Jo is not someone you want to know, she will hurt you in more ways than one. She's a sadist tuner and she uses it for her own dark advantage," he said.

I nodded, trusting Logan because firstly I'm new and I'll take any advice I can get and secondly because he's one of the two people I know and I'm sure he wouldn't lie to me. But I couldn't help but wonder.

"What's a-"

"It means that she has special vocal abilities that can be used in different ways. She can mimic any sound, she can use her voice as a siren to control you and her screams can cause earthquakes even though she sings like an angel. She's dangerous because she uses her ability to hurt others, hence the 'sadist' part."

I was surprised to see that Carlos was the one who answered my question, considering that I barely finished asking it and Logan seemed like the smarter of the two.

"Hey! I can be smart too you know!" Carlos pouted.

"Wh-What? How d-did you know what I was thin-," I got cut off again but this time by Logan.

"Carlos has the ability to read minds and see your emotions. He can also talk to you through your mind, which is what happened earlier I assume?" He asked. I nodded.

Wow, that is seriously a cool power.

"Thanks!" Carlos chirped as he started to eat his food.

I smiled at the sight of him happily digging in before I also started to eat my own breakfast. I took a bite of the sausage and it tasted divine! It was like heaven in my mouth! I must have made a noise of approval because Logan looked up at me with a smirk and Carlos started jumping in his seat.

"See? I told you it's good! I love sausages!" Carlos squealed before taking his last one and stuffing it in his mouth and moaning out loud. I laughed out loud as Logan lightly hit him with his hand before also starting to chuckle.

All of a sudden Logan stopped laughing and stared at something behind me. Carlos looking as well and not wanting to be left out, I turned to see what happened.

James.

James walked from the door of the cafeteria to the counter and grabbed an apple. I thought he would take some more food but he didn't. He started to turn back when he caught my gaze.

I felt my eyes widen in embarrassment due to the fact that I was caught staring and I tried to avert my eyes but it wouldn't budge.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours but was in fact 5 seconds before he raised his eyebrow and turned the rest of the way to walk away. Sending me a last glance as he exited through the door.

I turned back to my breakfast noticing that Logan and Carlos were giving me strange looks, I shrugged at them and they nodded before all of us continued eating.

I guess they were most probably wondering what just happened. And to be honest, not even I knew. But what I do know is that there is something about James, something different. Something that made him mysterious, creepy and scary, yet alluring, confusing and mystical at the same time.

And I want to find out what that something is.


	4. Therapy Hell

Yay double the updating, from LoveSparkle-san and Raven! Okay, this my continuation from where my dear friend left off, hope this is as good as her chapter! Hope everyone who's following, has favorited and reviewed this story reads these new chapters because they are chuck full of sweet moments and surprises! **Disclaimer: I nor LoveSparkle-san own BTR! We just own the idea of this story's plot and the insanity that comes with it, nothing else! Enjoy!**

* * *

James slammed the door of his room and sunk to the floor, the apple he had taken from the cafeteria soon turning black and sizzling away into nothing in his left hand.

Well, there goes his breakfast.

'My powers…I'm losing control over them!' That thought pounded against every wall of the pretty boy's skull as he scrambled across the room and sunk his fingernails into the wooden frames of the bookshelves, yanking one large and thick in a pitch black leather coat and falling to his bed.

He threw the book open on its spine against his pillow, ignoring the small paper cuts forming on his fingers as he flipped page after page until he reached a section about one-half through chapter five, scanning over the words with an air of desperation.

'Come on, come on where's that stupid…aha! Here it is! Okay…! Spirits of the darkness hear my plight, restrain these evil desires and form a binding chain against their flight!'

"Open the gate to my mind, grant my wish and leave nothing in sight!" James choked on thin air, eyes rolling into the back of his skull before they went a rich, pupil-less crimson; the incantation he mentally cast was sealed with his final words, the echoes of them spoken out loud ringing in his ears.

The floor of his room began to fall away, replaced by what seemed like the bottomless stomach of a cave; shadows with humanoid shapes rose like stone pillars, all faceless apart from the mouths full of jagged teeth and glowing red eyes. They lifted their long, muscled arms, large swords in hand.

"Do it already, hurry before I-" James' eyes went wide as…black aura poured from his mouth, thick, black markings resembling tattoos forming at the back of his neck; they started to glow the same red of his eyes, fire soon forming around him in a circle.

"DO IT NOW!" The shadows lifted their swords and swung.

James willed every part of him not to scream as a rain of blades sliced right through him, getting caught on a rib or organ; he fell out of bed, thrashing and kicking and hoping the pain would stop soon.

He's done this before; it was the only way to keep his other self at bay but the pain, oh the pain was so great it always felt like the first time even when it wasn't.

The black aura spilling from his paling lips poured like ink onto the shadows' fronts, the fire surrounding him…letting out blood-curdling shrieks before the shadows opened their jaws and inhaled with all their might; the fire and aura came together in a large swirl of red-orange and black before the shadows devoured all traces, moaning as the raw power scorched them from within.

The swords still in James' flesh blew up and dusted away like ashes of a fireplace, his body too weak to hold his weight as he collapsed face-first to the floor.

The shadows' moans grew louder and louder until they, like their swords, exploded in fine splashes of soot and smoke, the floor returning to normal as James' eyes were hazel-green once more.

"Ugh, oh God I hate that…" James groaned weakly, forcing himself to his knees and clasping both hands around his own neck; the inside of his throat felt cut and badly bruised, walls rubbed red and raw from the outburst of power he just had.

With the little energy coming back he focused his mind on his abandoned book; it levitated off the pillow, it rocking badly once or twice from side-to-side, before sluggishly meeting James' outstretched hand, he flinching when the paper cuts got irritated.

Panting he flipped the book back to the page he was on, reading it over once more.

'The effects of this damn thing are supposed to last for at least two months; I've done this already twice this week, the lapses between them are getting shorter and shorter, what's happening to me?' James thought, now worriedly, in his head; he struggled to get to his feet and dumped his book back on his bed, still open on the now marked section of chapter five, before he reached into the pocket of his white skinny jeans and pulled out his small mirror.

He pushed back his sweaty hair and looked closely at his reflection. For someone…not like him, it would only show their physical reflection; for him, however, it showed what was going on inside him.

He saw his face: one eye completely crimson without a pupil, the other still a soft hazel-green; half a section of his soft chocolate hair was longer, at his neck, the other spiky and windblown like normal; the teeth in upper jaw were long and coated in blood, the bottom ones normal; half of his face still had the strange, black chain-like markings against his skin, the other half normal.

A majority of his face was unfamiliar, all dark and…sinister-looking.

" No, no this can't be happening…'What you have concealed, you shall become; when the time is right, your kingdom will arise', no that can't be right! It's all just a stupid legend, it isn't true! Just a story, a fairy tale with no meaning, all just some made up crap. As long as I keep this up, as long as I keep my other self under control and don't lose control over my emotions, my powers will not do a thing. Just stay focused, find your center and make sure all emotion is under control. I can do this, I can keep control. James Diamond does not lose control…" James whispered to himself, gripping his head as a sharp pain started, he dropping the mirror.

**_What you have concealed, you shall become…_**

"NO!" James' pillow exploded, the feeling of dread too much for him to contain in his weak state that his powers broke through; tears filled his eyes, eyes on the burned and sizzling fabric.

H-He could hear him still, so loud and clear!

**_When the time is right, your kingdom will arise…_**

"Stop it; I won't listen to you…!" James hissed, making for the door only to collapse to his knees when he found the handle.

**_What you have ran away from, you shall be…_**

"Stop it, stop it!"

**_And when you call upon the powers of the dark, no life behind you will leave…_**

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

**James! JAMES!**

'I-Intelligence, Intelligence it's you!" The emotion's voice soothed the poor boy, making _him_ lose edge.

**James, listen to me! Repeat the spell, change the first line but repeat the seal now!**

'O-Okay; My soul, my heart please hear my cries! Block the voice inside until his haunting lie dies!'

"Open the gate to my mind, grant my wish and leave nothing in sight!" Aura once more, though this time pure white, poured from James' lips and engulfed him in seconds, a crimson light struggling to break free from his body only to be tangled amongst the white chains and forced back inside, the white glow leaving him immediately a few minutes later.

James shivered and gripped the door handle tight in spidery, trembling hands; he pulled hard, the door swinging back and he staggering into the hallway, his white sweater's hood following over his head.

Two drains in one day; he was dead on his feet.

"Therapy, group therapy better get over there; wouldn't want the witch to come looking for me", he growled under his breath, straightening his posture and lifting his head.

If anyone could, they would look directly in James' eyes and see those now crimson red and white, crimson and red dead, cold eyes.

/

Kendall was nervous.

Kendall was nervous. He fidgeted in his seat, bottle green eyes on his hands across his lap and back prostrate.

Group therapy had started about twenty minutes ago, there were about seven patients in this slot: Logan and Carlos, one sitting on either side of the blonde, a girl named Lucy Stone (an S like them) with red-streaked black hair who could transform into any creature she wanted and take on their animalistic personalities, the blonde Jo Taylor Kendall saw during breakfast (surprisingly an S too, she throwing lustful glances the half-android's way), the other blonde Kendall saw yesterday, Jett Stetson, who apparently died last month but came back to life (again) three days ago, and James himself, sitting cross-legged in his chair with his fingers to his temples.

James was the only C-patient there.

Kendall forced himself to calm down so not to throw up his breakfast, brain reeling.

"And how do you feel about your powers, Lucy?" Kelly asked, writing everything the girl said down on her clipboard. The circle of teens were supposed to be talking about their powers, simple stuff like when did they realize they had them, how they worked and what they felt about them. A majority of the circle already endured the torture, like Carlos and Logan and Jett and Jo; Lucy, Kendall and James were the only ones left.

Lucy leaned back in her chair, smile sadistic. "I love them, which means I can 'prank' those that tick me off and show them not to mess with me; kind of gives me an edge over people, if you know what I mean." She finished with a wink and flash of her perfect teeth.

Logan gulped loudly; Carlos' face was pale like a ghost's, Jo glaring coldly at the other girl while Jett's all-white eyes looked away from her deadly, yet beautiful, smile. Kendall bit his lip, keeping his cool yet the way she said pranking made his skin crawl.

James showed no emotion, eyes closed peacefully.

"Thank you Lucy, I'll have this reported to Gustavo shortly after classes. Kendall, it's your turn dear." Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded back, Kelly turning to his evaluation sheet with pen ready.

"Start off with your name, dear."

"Kendall, I'm Kendall Knight. Umm, there's not much to tell about me; I'm new here, just came in yesterday and…I'm an android, umm half android and the first bio-tech android ever to be here." He recalled Kelly's words from yesterday, tongue and mouth dry.

Carlos and Logan looked at him in a mixture of awe and shock; they didn't bother to ask their new best friend why he was here during breakfast, it completely slipped their minds!

And Kendall hadn't been thinking about that at the time, so Carlos didn't pick it up via mind-reading either!

"An android huh, ah cute and dangerous…" Jo purred, placing her chin in her palm and leaning forward on her left knee; Lucy just shrugged with another smirk while Jett scoffed; clearly the other blonde boy wasn't impressed.

Logan shot a glare Jo's way, Carlos picking up Kendall's distress when he touched his shoulder.

"Hey being half robot's cool, you get to blow stuff and be like a superhero!" He said, snickering when Kendall stared dully at him.

"I know it's not the point, but hey there are perks!" He added, responding to Kendall's mental droll.

"Right, whatever you say buddy."

"Shush, no more interruptions now. Continue Kendall, we're listening." Kelly butted in, shaking her head at the Hispanic before having her eyes lock with the dirty blonde's.

"Umm…"

"When did you realize you were such a unique young man?" Wait, what kind of question was that? She was there when he woke up.

"I-I don't remember…" The others watched him without a word as Kelly scribbled away, pen tip scratching the paper.

"How do your powers work?"

"I-I don't know, I have no clue what they even are." 'Except for that laser thing', Kendall added mentally; he noticed Carlos's mouth twitch at this.

"I see, and how do you feel about that?" How did he feel, how did he feel? He didn't know if he COULD feel, at least not entirely!

"Kendall, answer the question please." Kelly's tone was harder, colder now; at this Kendall's temper, something he didn't know he had, flared.

"I don't know okay, what's with the questions? Y-You were there when I woke up, you and Gustavo! I don't know anything about my powers or how they work, I woke up yesterday, and Gustavo said I had to be patched up because I was practically dead meat! I don't remember anything; all I know is what you've told me!" The room was dead silent, everyone excluding James staring at Kendall with wide eyes.

Kelly cleared her throat and flipped Kendall's sheet back, angling her body towards James; she was done with the dirty blonde now.

Anger boiled inside him, suddenly everything he was seeing now in a grid-like pattern.

'What the…?'

Carlos reached out and took his hand, flinching and gritting his teeth when the anger, misery and confusion hit him full force along with the swearing echoing in Kendall's head.

"Logie, a little help here please?" The ravenette nodded and grabbed Kendall's other hand, closing his eyes as a light blue glow surrounded Kendall.

In only seconds all his frustration webbed away, as if a giant weight was now off his chest.

He took a deep breath and looked at Logan with wide eyes. "How did y-you…?"

"He'll explain later." Carlos said, he not letting go of the blonde's hand still; neither did Logan.

Kendall wanted to ask more but merely nodded and held his tongue; Kelly moved her stony stare from the three back to James, who was now with his eyes open but his hood up, legs uncrossed.

"Now let's see if we can make some progress time today, James", Kelly began but the pretty boy cut her off with a shark-like grin, eyes in slits.

"Go suck Griffin off, witch." He hissed, forked tongue between his teeth; Lucy and Jett bursting out laughing; Jo looked bored while Logan, who was sitting right next to James, stiffened.

"James, don't go there today."

"Or what, you'll throw out the drug card again? Kelly, Kelly, oh Kelly how stupid can you be? We both know you can't do a thing to me; you're scared, just like everyone else in this hell-hole." James sneered, mouth in a tight line; Kelly opened her mouth but again James cut in, grinning again.

"But I'll humor you; hey you ugly, useless rejects! James Diamond's the name; C-patient is my game! Let see what to tell about me, this idiot here doesn't know what the hell I am because I'm good at keeping secrets, I don't let her or the fat turd try to turn me into an obedient mutt and fun fact, boys and girls! Kelly here is still traumatized from when she was left in charge of me one day two years ago, my first year here! Don't you remember, Kelly? How I was forced to spend the night in that room strapped to a table with a gag in my mouth so no one would hear me scream?"

Kelly's expression was mortified; Carlos' face followed suit as he read her mind, hearing her terror-filled words and feeling the immense waves of fear coming off her.

"J-James, don't bring that-"

"How I'd scream and beg to be let go but you didn't do a damn thing, and when I finally snapped all went black? I made your worst nightmares come alive and attack you, hold you down and laughing in your face as your screamed? How your delicious screams and tears just made music to my ears?"

Okay, now things were getting creepy!

Jo and Lucy and Jett shakily got to their feet and began to back away into the nearest wall, Kelly standing too and clutching her clipboard to her chest as she tried to keep the memories away.

"You don't scare me, James; you're just a kid."

"Oh really now, I'm just a kid?! Can 'just a kid' do this?" James gripped one fist, on his feet; a heavy wind blew, knocking Kendall and Carlos and Logan out of their chairs and into the opposite wall, all the while their…shadows began to rise and grow to the size of stone pillars, all with glowing red eyes. Their arms reached out, fingers stretching and gripping for Kelly's feet.

Kelly's brown eyes grew wide and a choked gasp left her, back meeting the room door. "S-Stop, James stop it right now!"

"What's the matter, Kelly? Are you afraid of the dark?!" James' voice was deeper now, eyes shining as he threw his hand out; the shadows swarmed and tackled Kelly, each striking her like a bullet to the chest.

"AHH!"

"Hey stop it, you're hurting her!" Carlos grabbed James around the waist and tried to force him back but the taller boy was quick on his feet; he snarled into the older boy's face and punched him, hard, in the stomach. Carlos toppled backwards and hit his head on a fallen chair, out cold.

"CARLOS!" Logan shouted, Kendall left to stare wide-eyed at James.

James turned back to Kelly, one shadow's hand around her neck; he walked over and leaned closer to her face, expression showing no remorse.

"Don't. You. Ever. Try. Me. Again. Hag." The shadows dispersed as he snapped his fingers; Kelly was left, pale and violently shaking, by the door, the others frozen in fright.

"Now I'm done today, if you excuse me…" The door was thrown open, what looked like black…magic fading as James stalked out of the room, leaving a mess behind.

Logan looked up from Carlos' still face to Kendall's shocked one; it was obvious the same question was running their heads, they could tell as if they were reading each other's minds like Carlos could.

Just…what the hell is that guy?


	5. JE 2: Diary of an Angry Prince

Hey! Okay building up the scene for my sis Chase's next chapter so here's another diary entry from James! This is right after therapy and...let's say that this journal entry isn't as cocky and confident as the last one was for James' attitude. Enjoy! Oh, and me and Chase are so happy for everyone reviewing, adding to favorites and/or following this story! You make this superhuman brothers so happy! Heehee, thank you! **Disclaimer: Neither Me or LoveSparkle own BTR, I'm sure we wish we did but we don't! All we own is the story idea, the craziness and magical powers but that's about it! We don't own BTR! Enjoy!**

* * *

I-I can't believe it.

I lost control again, and my Restrain Spell didn't hold. It was broken down so easily, even when Intelligence guided me.

Intelligence, just like the others he was gone.

The only emotion that has managed to survive this long, he was gone.

_He_ took them all away, all my other emotions.

Now the only thing to feelings I had was anger; anger, rage, the thirst for total destruction of everything and everyone.

What happened in therapy, it was _his_ way of letting me know that I was losing this fight, I was losing it and along with the fight, I was losing bits of my humanity.

Soon, my evil side would be everything to me; the same side that got out when…I lost him.

Ugh, why did you have to leave me?! You were my best friend, the only guy in this damn hell-hole that meant SOMETHING to me!

Y-You were my best friend, you knew me all my secrets and you were the only person who ever cared, who didn't think I was…creepy.

I should have done something! I had the chance to and I let you die, I let that bastard Griffin steal you away from me! He killed you, he h-hurt you and I…! I let that happen, I let that happen when you were the only person I let into my heart!

Y-You said something to me before you died, you said…that you loved me.

But I didn't feel the same; I didn't feel the same and broke your heart! I broke your heart because I was too stupid and immature to take advantage of your feelings and learn what it's like to trust someone with my heart, I didn't love you the same way but I should have tried to!

You deserved it; you were brought here by mistake, you had no powers but I also couldn't let them take you away.

Because if I did, we wouldn't have been friends, so I faked your powers.

I gave you some of my powers and you were allowed to stay, you weren't taken to the scrap heap like they do with us lab rats when we "didn't have what they were looking for".

We made plans together, remember? How we said we would run away one day, find a way out of this prison and be free, together. No matter where we would end up, as long as we were together I would be happy.

You were my home, my only place to be safe and happy in.

But then, they caught on to our tricks and took you away; they made you scream until you died, died staring right into my eyes.

That's when, I died too.

You were a big part of me, you taught me how to smile and when you went away, I forgot how to smile; I forgot how to smile and not fake it.

And that's when I made the promise to never trust another person again; you were the only person close to me, why should I extend that kindness to someone not you?

But I know that if you were here, _he_ wouldn't have such power over me; you were smart, the smartest person I ever got to know intimately and emotionally, you would know what to do because your job was to protect me.

Protect me from myself that was what you were to do.

You were to protect me from myself, from the monster that I was slowly becoming…

Your memories, they are not enough to stop what is happening to me…

And I'm scared; please…come save me.

Please…


	6. Letting Go

Hey ya'll, Chase here. So after the genius idea my sis Adam had in the last chapter (which was the Journal entry), I continued onto this chapter which I hope can reach up towards her other 2 chapters :D Anyways, if any of you wanted to know what song Kendall hums in here, it's 'More Than A Band' by Lemonade Mouth. Anyways, we hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, favourite and follow :) Thank you! _Raven: This literally broke my heart and made me cry, no joke! Enjoy Love-san's chapter, everyone! _**Disclaimer: Me and Love-san DO NOT own BTR! We just own the ideas of this story and the insanity along with it, nothing else! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?!" I screamed as I approached his room and slammed my hand on the glass wall, hard.

"Excuse me?" He asked from his spot on the floor, cross-legged and fingers on his temple as always. He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"'Excuse me'? Yeah! You're excused! What's wrong with you? Why would you punch Carlos like that?! He did NOTHING to you!" I yelled, getting angrier with every passing second.

"He interrupted me," He said calmly.

I growled as I slammed my hand on the same spot of the wall. How could he be so rude? What on earth is his problem?

"He did not interrupt you! He was trying to stop you before you'd hurt yourself and everyone else! And you ended up hurting him! He was thinking about your well-being and of the others' and you went and punched him so hard he had to be checked if anything got destroyed internally! How... How could you do that to him?" My voice cracking at the end, his eyes finally opening to look at me.

"Watch out before your eyes burn-" I cut him off. I know my eyes are red, I can faintly see it in the reflection of the glass, but right now I don't care.

"How could you be so evil? And still feel no regret? What's wrong with you?" The last part ended up as a whisper.

He got up and walked over to me; his face seemed calm, but in a not-so-friendly way.

"Why are you here anyway, don't you have anything better to do? And besides, I think it's best if you keep your nose out of my busi-"

"Okay first, Kelly gave us the day off because of the mess you made and my version of 'doing something better' is to yell at you for hurting my friend, which brings us to my second point, your 'business' almost killed my friend!" I yelled.

His face looked surprised for one second before it became normal, well his version of normal, again and he turned to walk away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Diamond!" And with that, I punched the glass wall.

The crack that resonated through the room and made me step back and him turn around just in time to watch the entire wall fill with small cracks all around. Boy, was I glad no one else was around.

He glared at me through the webbed glass as his eyes started flashing red and black and back to his hazel-green. A malicious scowl appearing on his face as he took a few steps forward until he was exactly opposite to me, almost touching the glass.

"Don't. Ever. Call me that again. Do you understand? Else you and your buddies won't live to see the light ever again. Understand?" He growled at me through the glass yet I could practically feel the anger tearing through.

I can't believe it. I can't believe him. Here he punched my friend, almost killing him, and now he's getting mad at me for using his surname?! He's such a... Such a...

"Monster," I whispered.

I hadn't meant for him to hear it, it wasn't the nicest thing around to hear that you're a monster. But I guess it wasn't said as softly as I thought as his face morphed into a frown. I didn't want to say it, but honestly, he always seems to be hurting others so now it's his turn, he deserves it.

"What did you just-" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"You heard me. A monster. You're a monster!" I screamed at him.

His face froze. Eyes flashing between red and hazel-green, mixed emotions showing on his face ranging from confusion to pain to sadness to anger.

When I noticed his face finally land on one emotion: hurt, it hit me. Right in the gut.

He isn't the monster. I am.

How could I say that to him? What on earth possessed me to say that to him... What... What's wrong with me? Why did I... I'm not like this, why did I say that?!

I started backing up until I hit the opposite wall and slid down, pulling up my legs and wrapping my arms around them. My body started shaking, practically vibrating against the wall.

"I-I'm s-so so s-sorry J-James, I-I d-didnt mean t-to-" My voice started stuttering and with each word my head jerked to the side in an uncoördinated way.

I didn't know what was happening to me. My entire body started convulsing violently and I could hear a robotic voice repeating: 'System Malfunction. Error 210 - Connections to brain severed. Virus 7E66F9 E.M'.

The voice wasn't in my head and it clearly wasn't something good because I heard someone screaming my name in panic. I looked up and I noticed James trying to get to me, a worried look on his face. He was screaming my name while banging on the door and trying to push it open with his shoulder but I think the cracks I caused messed up the metal locks.

"Kendall! KENDALL! Stay with me! Ken-Kendall! Stop! Don't... Don't leave me!" James yelled.

I've never seen this kind of panic on anyone's face before; not even the look on Kelly's face when James lashed out could compare. Then again, hers seemed like she was afraid for herself but James', he too looked like he was afraid, but this time not for himself. This time, it was for me.

I felt dizzy and I could feel myself losing control over my body. What was happening to me? I felt my head hit the floor as the voice kept on repeating the error and James kept on screaming, this time begging me to stay awake.

"Stay awake Kendall! Don't close your eyes! Kendall! NO! CHASE!" James screamed, banging and kicking on the door which wouldn't budge. I wasn't sure if I heard that last part correctly but I think it's just the pain dulling my head.

I paid attention to the beginning as I tried to stay awake, I really did but I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out, was James with red eyes and black smoke surrounding him. His mouth moving to the words of an incantation I didn't know, before the shattering sound of the entire wall pierced my ears.

* * *

"Kendall?"

"C'mon, wake up."

"Wake up buddy."

Wow, really now? Déjà vu much?

I didn't bother opening my eyes as I groaned and slowly lifted myself up, only to be hit with a sharp pain in my head, effectively making me drop my head back again, hard.

I heard someone let out a 'oomph' before I realized my head wasn't resting on a pillow, it was resting on someone's lap.

Slowly opening my eyes as to get used to the light, I looked up into the worried and teary eyes of someone who I, to be honest, did not expect.

"Jmmez?" I asked. My voice feeling quite dry and rough; gosh, how long was I asleep?

He chuckled softly, a small yet tired smile appearing on his face as he wiped some of my hair off my face.

"Yeah it's me. How are you feeling?" He sniffed.

Okay, now I'm worried.

I sat up, ignoring the pounding in my head, and looked at him worriedly. He was sitting cross-legged so I changed my position to match his and sat in front of him, our knees touching. I hesitated before gently taking his hands in mine and resting them in the small space between us.

"You should rest, you hit your head very hard," He said, smile slowly fading as he looked at our hands.

I looked around remembering what happened earlier. Me shouting at James, the way I shook and blacked out and the smashed glass?

I swear I saw the entire wall shatter. James must have noticed my confusion because he clarified what happened.

"After you uhm passed out, I used my powers to get to you because the door wouldn't budge. After I got to you, I saw that your system rebooted because you felt nervous and stressed to the point where the android part of you couldn't handle it so it crashed. I used my powers to restart your system. I then fixed the wall so that we don't get in trouble with Kelly and them," James informed me.

"You've been asleep for about 15 minutes, I'm glad you're not hurt or anything," James sniffed.

My head felt all smooshed but I was more worried about the way James' eyes are all puffy, as if he cried.

"Are you okay James?" I asked.

He chuckled before slowly looking up and replying.

"You remind me of him you know," He said, looking at me thoughtfully.

I was surprised. James was talking to me... In a normal way. I would have never expected him to even communicate with me unless we were arguing so this is pretty weird right now. Then again, there is nothing normal about any of us here.

"The first day I met him, which is the day he arrived, I didn't like him at all. He tried to talk to me and I kept on getting annoyed because he didn't know me yet here he is bugging me and trying to hang out with me," He paused, closing his eyes and letting out a breath before opening them again.

"The next day, I got so fed up, I threw a table at him," He paused again to look at my reaction, which was a wide-eyed surprised look. He smirked a bit before continuing.

"When I did that though, someone alerted the guards who came and tased me before throwing me in my cell, aka here," He said, gesturing to his room.

"When I woke up, I saw him standing outside my room. The first thing that came out of his mouth was 'Are you okay?'," He stopped to let out a small chuckle, "I remember yelling at him for being an idiot and asking me how I was when he was supposed to be in bed and resting due to the pain I caused him. He laughed and he said... He said that as long as he's breathing, he will always worry about me before he'll worry about himself... And I guess that's what caused him to leave, that's what caused him... To die."

As James finished that sentence, my mouth dropped. Die? B-but how...Who?

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard James let out a choked cry.

I immediately reached forward and put my arms around him, holding him tight and wordlessly telling him that it was okay to let go.

I wanted to move my body so that it was right next to his but before I could, I felt him move downwards on the bed, pulling me with him as he laid me down on my back and laid his head on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around him, giving him as much comfort as I could and trying to ignore the way we were right now made me feel. I rubbed my left hand up and down his back and held his other hand on my chest as he continued to cry.

My shirt was most probably soaking at the top but I could care less. I just held him and whispered sweet nothings into his hair, tightening my grip around him every time he let out a noise.

My head started to hurt as something popped up in my head. Something which I knew but didn't remember learning.

A song.

I've never heard it in the two days I was here at HQ so I don't know where I could have learnt it. I wanted to figure it out but right now, James was more important. I had a feeling that it would make James feel better and comfort him a bit.

I took a deep breath before I started humming a tune. I don't know what song it was and I don't know what the lyrics were, all I knew was that it was calming and it fit the mood.

When I started the song then James let out a soft sigh and relaxed into my arms.

It felt so right just laying with him here. Although it would be better if James wasn't crying but I'm glad he's opening up to me.

I hummed the tune the entire time and after a bit, James joined in. I guess he knew this song.

We continued for a while longer till James stopped humming, then I finished what I figured was the chorus once more before we were both left in silence.

After a while, James slowly sat up and I pulled my arms back as he laid down next to me on the pillow. Both of us just staring at the ceiling which had faint traces of red and black on them.

James broke the silence with a name.

"Chase Davenport."

"Sorry?"

"His name was Chase Davenport. Brought here on the 13th of July, 3 years ago, exactly a month after me. He was 16, like me, at that time. He had hazel eyes and brown hair. He had an older brother and sister but they died in a plane crash. When he survived, everyone thought that he would have had some sort of power which saved him because the plane landed in the Pacific Ocean and was only found an entire week after it crashed."

"Remember what I told you earlier? About him bugging me, then the taser and whatnot?" He asked me and I nodded, knowing he could see it out of the corner of his eye.

"After that whole ordeal, we became friends. I finally decided that the least I can do after table slamming him is be his friend so I gave him a chance and found out that he was a great guy. Not even 2 days later and we were inseparable. And he let me in on his secret. He didn't have powers."

I gasped. But how? If he didn't have powers, how come he still stayed for that while? Was that the reason he got killed? I got pulled out of my thoughts when James started talking again.

"Yeah, I was also surprised. He told me about the way his dad always taught him about surviving in different conditions and situations so that was how he survived the crash. He wanted to leave, he wanted to tell Griffin and everyone that he was normal but... I didn't let him."

James covered his face with his hands and groaned into it, kicking his legs out once before relaxing again, hands now resting on him stomach.

"I couldn't let him leave, not after I had finally made a friend. I convinced him that he shouldn't tell them. I made him believe that life outside these walls wouldn't treat him well. I told him that he had no where to go, I told him his family was dead. I told him... that he couldn't leave me, else I'd die," He scoffed, "Who knew that in the future, I'd end up being mostly correct about that statement?"

"When he finally made his decision to stay, we were faced with one problem: his powers. So I decided to call out and use my uh... my other side to give him 'powers' every time we had a testing, that way he could stay with me and not have to worry about Griffin finding out. See, back then, they didn't monitor you or stare you down until you swallowed your pill, they just gave it to you and expected you to have taken it. So Chase just threw them away each day."

"Half a year later and we were as close as ever. Always together, never apart. I helped him stay here by giving him powers for one day each month and he helped me by keeping my other side calm and inactive."

I wondered about this 'other side' of his but I kept these thoughts in, I'd just ask him about it later.

"One day, Chase stopped me on our way to a session and took me to the garden room instead, our safe haven. He told me that he... that he loved me. I didn't know what to do... I loved him, I really did but I was afraid... Afraid that if I said yes, and then if we broke up, it would ruin our friendship. I was afraid that when he was actually with me, he'd realize he didn't actually feel that way," James stopped to take a deep breath and blinked rapidly.

I suppose that he was trying to hold back tears. I looked down then took his hand in mine and giving it a small squeeze, looking back up to notice him looking at our hands. He looked at me, squeezed my hand once before we both let go and smiled a small smile before carrying on.

"So I told him that I thought of us as just friends and I hoped that we could just stay that. He told me that he'd rather have me as a friend than nothing at all. The rest of the day we acted completely normal, ignoring the earlier conversation. But that night I heard him crying from his room since it was next to mine."

I thought back to when Kelly gave me the tour and actually realized that the room on the left side of James' was completely empty. I turned my attention back to him as he spoke.

"The next day, I decided that I couldn't handle his broken heart anymore so I decided to cheer him up by using my powers to allow us to walk through the walls and fly to the roof where we spent the free hours of our day."

"Now the thing with my powers back then was that, because I could control them, they weren't as strong, and it took me a few days to get myself strong enough to use them again."

He turned on his side to face me and I turned too, smiling, encouraging him to carry on.

"So when I decided to spoil him, it took almost all of my energy and that night I was exhausted. One important detail I forgot was that the next day was Chase's testing."

When he said that last sentence I felt my eyes widen and my breathing stop for about a few seconds before I relaxed and listened on.

"The next morning, we woke up, everything was fine and normal. We were having a great time and everything was chilled until Griffin came to fetch Chase during lunch. Chase also forgot about the testing and he begged them not to test him today, telling them he wasn't feeling well but they didn't listen."

"As they dragged him away, he started screaming my name, he yelled and told me that everything was going to be okay. I hadn't even realized that I started running towards him already, it's like I knew what was going to happen. I got pulled back by some of Griffins' workers when I tried to reach Chase. He yelled two words at me before Freight Train, you'll meet him soon," He said that last part to me, "Pulled him away into the room. He screamed 'No regrets' before they shut the door."

James looked at me with his eyes showing sadness and disappointment, in himself I figured. He frowned before releasing his muscles and continuing.

"After they pulled him in, I tried forcing my powers into him, I tried with all I had to give him some sort of power for when they sucked it out of him but I was too weak and I just couldn't do it. So I just sat back down in my seat and waited for them to let him out."

"When they let him out, he looked weak and he was stumbling all over the place. I ran towards him but before I could reach him, two bodyguards grabbed me and held me back as I watched Chase drop to the ground and yell out in pain in the middle of the cafeteria."

James choked out that last part before scrunching up his face like he was in pain. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes, still looking pained before he relaxed and carried on, clearly keeping in as much emotion as he could.

"Griffin walked up to me and yelled at me, screaming about how I could think they wouldn't figure it out, telling me it's my fault that Chase is dying in front of me. I realized they figured out I was giving him his powers. Griffin told me if I hadn't been so dumb then Chase would have been able to live. He told me it was my fault, over, and over, and over again. And I believed it."

"He eventually stopped yelling when Chase let out an agonizing scream. He walked toward him and laughed before telling him, and I quote, 'Seeing that you liked all those other tests, let's test how your heart reacts to a dosage of morphine', then he laughed and walked to Gustavo and his witch Kelly to watch Chase in pain. His bodyguards stayed attached to me to make sure I didn't help Chase."

James' voice became scratchy and deep but he did a very good job of holding his thoughts and feelings inside. It was allowing him to complete what he wanted to say.

"I realized they injected morphine and some other drugs into his blood stream, reaching his heart in less than a minute. I screamed and cried and pleaded for everyone, anyone, to help him. The bodyguards didn't even budge and most of the cafeteria was frozen in fear, for Chase and of Griffin."

"Chase was screaming in pain, scratching all over his body trying to escape the torture that was slowly tearing him apart. At one point he looked me right in the eye, gasped out that he loved me and 'No regrets' before his eyes widened and he jerked off the floor in a painful position and started having a seizure," He stopped to look at me, "He looked exactly like you did earlier."

That made me widen my eyes and my mouth drop open in shock. My brain couldn't even process half of what he told me right now because I think I forgot how to breathe.

So that was why he reacted the way he did...

"I cried and I cried and I begged Griffin to stop it, to help him, but he just shook his head and gave me a stare that sent chills down my spine. I looked at Chase again and started screaming his name over and over, telling him not to fall asleep because I could see his eyes drooping. Then, after one last choke of breath and gasp... He dropped to the ground... Dead."

James closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and opened them again. If he was trying to hold in tears, it didn't work because the second he laid eyes on me, tears just flowed out of his eyes.

"A-and I j-just couldn't h-handle it and I b-broke free from the security g-guys' grasp and I fell forwards o-onto my knees and I j-just... I was s-silent, I-I didn't m-move, I just stood there until it f-finally registered and then... I-I j-just I... I screamed. I just dropped d-down onto the g-ground and screamed as if m-my heart was being ripped out. B-because it felt like it, I swear on everything I am, m-my heart got torn in two and the other half j-just... Died."

I reached forward and pulled James toward me, him reaching forward and pulling me towards him too, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his head in my neck as he cried.

I never expected James to allow himself to be so vulnerable in front of me. Then again, I never even expected an entire back story like this.

But who can blame him? His best friend and love got killed and he's been holding it in all these years. Not to mention he had to witness me malfunction which, might I mention, looked exactly the way Chase did before he died.

Thinking about it more just made me realize how much James has been through and how much it has taken a toll on him. No one understands him. No one cares about him. No one. And right now I feel honoured and so happy that he's letting it out to me.

I'm so glad he's letting it out at all. And I think that each tear he let's out just makes him stronger and takes a weight off of his shoulders. I'm glad I was here and even though it had a bad effect, I'm glad I malfunctioned.

I don't remember how long we laid there or how long it was until James stopped crying, but after a while he broke the silence.

"Thank you," He said, "For everything."

"Anytime," I said, hearing him hum in response before I leaned back and looked him in the eye.

"No really James, I'm here for you. I know we don't know each other that well and we got off to a rough start but I know that we all need to let go sometimes. So just know, I'm here for you Jamie. All you have to do is reach for my hand and I'll take it, always," I told him, hoping he would notice the honesty and care behind my words.

He looked at me in the eyes before his own started tearing up again, this time no tears were spilled though.

He smiled at me. A real genuine one, and it made my heart flutter.

"Thank you Kendall, from the bottom of my heart. You don't know how long I've been holding this in and to finally let it out to someone is just... I'm glad it's you," He said, smiling again, and leaning in to give me a hug.

I smiled and hugged him back, knowing that this would be the start of a wonderful new friendship.


	7. Saving a Friend

Hello, double the updating again! One from Chase, one from Adam! That's us, heehee! Here's my chapter, hope you all enjoy! Oh me and Chase are so excited to hear what everyone thinks of these two new chapters, tell us what you all like and what you think of them, okay? Alright, here we go! Enjoy! **Disclaimer: Me and Love-san DO NOT own BTR! We just own the ideas of this story and the insanity along with it, nothing else! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

'What time is it?' James mused tiredly in his head, hazel-green eyes slowly fluttering open as he sat up and rubbed his head.

He felt warm, strong arms holding him by the waist, restricting his movement some. With a bit of confusion he looked down, realizing he was in his bed, to see what…or who was holding him so tenderly.

Kendall's face, smooth and peaceful in sleep, was the first thing he saw.

James resisted the urge to gasp out loud and rip himself from the other's presence, eyes flashing red for a split second before…they softened in recognition.

He remembered now: the fight, Kendall calling him a monster, the sudden malfunction the half android experienced, James losing grip on his steel wall and fear filling him before using his powers to save him; visions of them talking also flooded back to him, he…having the will to actually talk about Chase.

Chase…

Kendall now knew about him, the one James missed so much and because of that there was an emptiness left behind after his death, the reason why the brunette prince was losing control over himself.

He was losing control over himself, and his emotions.

Wait his emotions…!

'I don't have them anymore, my emotions are gone but…then how did I have the courage to tell Kendall about Chase? I wouldn't have done that if they weren't here inside my head still. There's only one way to find out. Emotions that make up my face, if it is true then show me that you all have left without a trace…'

"Open the gate to my mind, grant my wish and leave nothing in sight…" James recited part of the spell in his head and the seal out loud, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

He pressed his hands, once free from under Kendall, to his temples and steadied his breathing, trying to see if he could call out to them, any of them.

**_You believe you will survive…_**

James' eyes popped open at _his_ voice, cold sweat forming along his left brow.

'I can still hear him…!'

**_You're wasting your time; they will all just die…_**

James flinched as a heartbeat started to echo in his head, hands clawing up to grip at his hair.

'You're a lair, you can't hurt me…'

A flashback of Chase's face, Kendall's words from earlier; James' eyes soon began to glow a bright white, the shadows in the room rising from the floor, intend to overwhelm as their faces started to take shape with long, jagged teeth and crimson eyes.

**_You can't deny your fate…_**

The shadows grew arms, grew legs; they loomed over the brunette and hissed, Kendall unable to hear them.

**_It will not be long, for the long-desired date…_**

They growled and hissed, moaned and groaned; they rose swords over James' head, the bracelets on his wrists preventing him from flying and commanding them to leave.

They cannot truly hurt him; he was their king, the one meant to take over as king and rule them.

To rule them and his people as king, while he enslaved other worlds, other universes and let no one live to escape the nightmares and pitch black nights he was to bring.

'No, you can't hurt me! You can't hurt me because….!'

"He's here!" James growled, the white aura making his eyes glow soon pouring from his mouth; the shadows' eyes grew wide as the pure energy touched their clothes, their faces and hands. They dropped their swords and began to back away into the nearest wall, James rising from his bed and following their retreating heels.

"Tell _him_ that he'll need to try harder to control me again; I just need to think of Chase, I think of him and _he _can't say a word! _He's_ powerless against my memories of Chase, against Chase and…Kendall, he can't touch me. So go, tell _him_ that I won't let him win another round so easily!"

'Spirits of Zereth, please hold close these words on my lips; have my dark side relinquish his sinister grip!'

"Open the gate to my mind; grant my wish and leave nothing in sight…!" The floor of the room began to cave in, the shadows screaming from the white chains bounding them by the wrists and ankles.

James raised one hand then clenched it to a fist, the white aura growing in size around his fingers.

"Away with you, leave me alone!" An explosion, followed by echoing shrieks as the shadows disappeared into the mouth of the bottomless darkness, the floor returning to normal while James' eyes were now their natural, true hazel-green.

The brunette fell to his knees, clutching at the front of his sweater while breathing heavily; it…i-it worked.

The spell, a spell he just made up on the spot while thinking of Chase, it had somehow did what the Restrain Spell in one of his books could not: tame his other side.

At least, tame his other side for a while; there was no telling how long this peace would last, but somehow it had worked.

How could he do all this, when just hours ago he was struggling with the pain, the voice in his head telling him over and over how…he was to fulfill the terrible truth of his life.

Wait, the terrible truth?!

James turned his head to see Kendall still asleep on his bed, chest rising and falling with each breath he took. The brunette got up and sat down beside him, reaching out slowly to brush the blonde's warm, pale right cheek.

Not too long ago he was disgusted by the other boy, all he wanted was to destroy him and then everyone else, make them pay and watch them suffer.

He was so close to…actually allowing his other side to do what _he_ wanted; to kill, to do so many unspeakable things, unspeakable and terrible things.

But now, he had retained some control, some control his other side could not take away.

When he told Kendall about Chase, he could not hear _him_ speaking; of course, James was stronger when his memories weren't sad, when his dreams weren't haunted or thoughts malicious.

His heart, his heart wasn't completely evil; there something of his humanity still intact, working.

'Something Kendall made come out of me, something that I thought was gone forever when you died, Chase…' James thought, a mixture of awe and fear welling in his stomach.

Was it possible that…he wasn't what _he _was saying he was?

A flash pulled the brunette out his thought bubble, the built-in projector in his room blaring the time: 5:45 P.M.

It won't be long before dinner; a thorn of panic sliced through James as he thought about the classes he failed to attend, only to remember Kendall telling him Kelly canceled all classes and the afternoon therapy session thanks to his little…outburst this morning.

He wouldn't be surprised if at dinner or by early tomorrow, he'd be subjected to his testing early for his little stunt.

'But I did not hurt anyone; I was so close but I managed to stop, I did not-'He began when his face paled.

Wait, Carlos Garcia! That hyper S from group, the one who could read everyone's mind even if he didn't want to, the one who could read people's minds even when asleep himself and see their emotions!

H-He had attacked him, punched him in the stomach and left him out cold; that's why he and Kendall began fighting in the first place, because the brunette had hurt his friend…

James suddenly rose from his bed and pulled his hood over his head, looking back at Kendall briefly before slipping through his bedroom door.

/

Logan jumped a little, trying to keep his eyes open.

He was in Carlos' room, said Hispanic boy lying motionless in his bed, eyes closed and breathing faint but there. His tousled black hair was messier than before, face still a little pale.

The taller boy sighed, running a hand through his own raven hair.

After James' little show in group, Kendall and Logan had rushed Carlos to the patient infirmary. There under Gustavo's orders millions of nurses took the small boy away and looked him over, did tests and such while leaving his two best friends on edge; thankfully no broken bones or damaged organs were found but the punch had enough force to cut through Carlos' skin, leaving a gash in his lower stomach. The blow to the head left with him with a swollen bump at the back of his skull, ice pack in the pillow the nurses gave Logan to help reduce the swelling.

According to the nurses Carlos wasn't in any danger, and he should wake up in a few hours or so.

But Logan wished he wake up sooner! This suspense was killing him, his best friend in the whole wide world was still as a corpse and there was nothing he could do to help!

'Carlitos please wake up, please! I know you can hear me even in your sleep, so please try to wake up! Wake up, please for me!' Logan moaned in his head, tears threatening to spill down his thin cheeks again, he resting his head on the other's chest and breathing in his warm scent.

"P-Please, wake up Carlos…!"

"I didn't know I did so much damage to him…" Logan gasped and sharply turned his head to Carlos' bedroom door, which was now ajar; James stood there, hood up to hide his face with wide, deeply tormented hazel-green eyes.

Logan's temper flared, he jumping to his feet and throwing his arms out, stance like a human shield. "Stay away, get out of here now! You try something else and I'll kill you, you hear me I'll kill you! I won't let you hurt Carlos again, YOU HEAR ME?!"

James flinched at the outburst but didn't protest; he did deserve it. "I just came to-"

"What, you're here to try and hurt him again?! Well I won't let you, one more step and I won't be afraid to use my power of mind control and force you out! I'll manipulate you, just like you do to others!" Logan snarled with eyes dark and deadly. His tone was practically dripping with venom.

James sighed and whispered an incantation under his breath; his body collapsed to the floor suddenly, leaving behind….a shadowy spirit in his shape surrounded by black aura, one eye red the other white.

Logan felt all the blood drain from his face, body shaking now.

"W-What are you…?"

"This is my soul, astral projection; I can leave my body, my physical body, at will with a simple spell. You can't use your mind control on me in this state, and you can't control a physical body without its soul in the deal." The shadow said, its voice James' to the T.

Logan gulped but glared fiercely at the ghostly brunette, not moving a muscle away from Carlos' body.

'Just like Chase….Logan will do anything to protect Carlos, just like Chase did for me.' James thought nostalgically, ignoring the sad memories beginning to fill his head again.

"I-If you want to get to Carlos, you'll have to go through me first!" Logan warned, body still shaking but voice steady, determined. There was no way he was going to let this guy hurt his best friend again, not again!

James sighed once more before he closed his eyes; in a flash he was gone, Logan looking frantically around him before he let out a yell, soon crashing into the nearest wall; he slid to the floor and clutched his left side, choking on the growing pain while he watched with horror-filled eyes as…James' soul form hovered over the sleeping Carlos!

"N-NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Logan forced himself to stand and ran, throwing his hands out; James paralyzed him however with one lock of the eyes, the smart boy's muscles locking tightly and jaw clenching closed so he couldn't speak.

"I'm only here to help; have you tried healing him yourself, don't your powers work on physical, emotional and mental injuries?" James asked; he got a stiff nod in return.

"I-I can, b-b-but something's keeping m-m-me from doing t-that", Logan managed to say through gritted teeth, tongue to the roof of his mouth.

James bit his lower lip and turned back to Carlos' sleeping form, thinking hard.

'My powers, I must have accidently put him in a trance. Of course, the cut! My powers must have entered him through that; the only way to break the trance is to extract what's doing it! For me the trance is a way for me to control my powers even when asleep but for him, for him it will just keep him like this until his body gives in and…he dies. I have to take away what's keeping him this way but…that was _his_ doing, if I take it away I might just end up losing my grip again. So if I can't take it out, I'll just have to overpower it.'

"Listen to me", James began, glancing at Logan over his shoulder, "I can help you; he's in a trance, my powers have trapped him in this sleep, a sleep that for someone like me would help keep me in balance. For a…full human like him however, it will leave him in a comatose state, eating away at him until his body gives in and dies."

Logan's eyes widen in terror at the last word, James quick to continue. "But if you let me use my powers again, I might just be able to break the trance and you can heal him yourself with your powers. Once I do he'll be free but you must trust me, you have to trust me or this won't work; my powers are not just effected by my emotions but also by those around me. Do we have a deal?"

Logan looked torn; why trust the person who put Carlos in a coma in the first place?! B-But if it was the only way, damn it…!

"O-Okay!"

"Good, then wait for my signal." James said before turning back to Carlos and lifting up his hands; he closed his eyes and chanted a mantra under his breath, hands glowing white each time it was repeated. He spread out his fingers and let the white aura wrap around the Hispanic boy's limp frame like a tight bubble, Logan watching with a mixture of awe and shock.

'Please, please let this work! My powers within me, as you flow through every pore hear me and undo this dark deed! Break the Mediation Trance and set this fiery spirit free!'

"Open the gate to my mind; grant my wish and leave nothing in sight!" Large pools of black aura left Carlos' weak body, all twisting and spinning like a top over him as the glow from James' hands drove them away; James opened his mouth, nearly gagging in pain when the darkness forced itself down his throat, back deep into him while the white enveloped the sleeping boy.

James fell to his knees once more, clutching his neck as the darkness inside tried to break free.

"N-Now Logan, use your powers to heal him!"

Logan's body lost its stiffness as James released him, he tripping a bit on his feet before he was over Carlos with his hands over his chest, closing his eyes tight and focusing all his energy on the smaller boy; a light blue shimmer grew to a glow around Carlos' body, his breathing regulating while the color rushed to his cheeks and neck, the skin back to its healthy, rich tan.

James lifted his head weakly, panting while he noticed a strange welt on his right wrist; it was pitch black, curving and crawling around his hand like smoke. It was outlined in red, like blood from a third-degree burn.

'No…'

"CARLOS!" The brunette blinked and saw…the Hispanic boy now awake and sitting up, a dazed look in his sweet brown eyes.

"H-Huh, what happened? Logie…?" His voice was hoarse and rough, expression completely lost; Logan didn't say a word, only choked on his tears of joy as he threw his arms around the smaller boy in a tight hug, burying his face into his chest.

"Oh Carlos, thank God! You're awake, I was afraid you weren't going to ever…!"

"Never wake up, Logie what do you mean? Don't cry Logie, I-I'm okay!" Carlos said with a small smile, rubbing the taller boy's back soothingly.

James allowed his soul form weakly slide back into his body, he sitting up on his spot on the floor and trying to control the wave of sensations coursing through him.

He was too weak, his emotional strength was too weak, even with his personal spell in place; he couldn't even sense the unwelcomed eyes watching them from the hallway.


	8. Ups and Downs

Hello everyone! Love-san is a little busy at the moment so here's a chapter of Halls of Insanity from Adam again! Do not worry she will write a chapter but later on, I do not want her to feel rushed! She has other other obligations and I do not want her to worry about the story at all, don't worry and take your time sis! I'm sure our readers will understand and patiently wait for your art when you have the time! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, though personally I prefer Love-san's chapters than mine! Enjoy! **Disclaimer: Me and Love-san DO NOT own BTR! We just own the ideas of this story and the insanity along with it, nothing else! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Pathetic, you actually believe you can keep this from happening?_**

_James groaned, eyelids feeling as heavy lead slabs as he forced them open, hazel-green eyes dark and dull, drained to the lost drop of light._

_He was in the clouds, crimson red clouds that cowered in fear of the pitch black sky and crescent moon, the normally opal face hallow and red as blood._

_He was hanging from nothing, arms spread eagle-style and legs bound at the ankles together by invisible chains; the restraints dug deep into his wrists, leaving throbbing and raw bruises against his dark skin._

_When he looked down all he saw was clouds, clouds and clouds and more clouds; there was no ground below, there was nothing…anything at all._

_**Why fight it, why not embrace what you are?!**_

_James lifted his head in the direction of the voice; all he saw was black and red, no one._

_"You can't make me do what you want; this is my life, my body and my mind! You can't keep me as your prisoner! And what you want me to be is NOT what or who I am! I know I'm more than this, and that legend won't come true! I won't let it, ever!" James growled, flinching as even talking was a tiring effort._

**_But in this part of your mind, you are what you are meant to be: a fearless killer, the future king!_**

_"If I choose to reject my bloodline then that's it! I don't want anything of this; I want to be myself not something disgusting, something like you!" A pair of hands, large and muscular and scarred in numerous places, reached out and cupped the trembling brunette's body; the long nails raked his skin, making shivers run down his spine._

**_Why do this, why fight this power when you can embrace it and become one with it? You can destroy everything and everyone in your way; you can do what you want as king, you can make this world fall to its knees and make it yours! You can do so much, all you have to do is let anger, let rage and hatred fill your heart until there's left to hold it back! LET THE DARKEST SIDE OF YOU BE FREE!_**

_"NO!" James screamed, his eyes glowing white; the hands drew back, the voice hissing in pain, as white aura sliced at the flesh, the pure touch making blood, dark as coal, pour from the wounds._

_"I won't let you force me into this again; I'll do whatever it takes to keep you at bay!"_

**_Ah, so you think you can hold me back for so long? When Chase died, I was all you had left…_**

_The brunette closed his eyes and pressed his face to his right shoulder; he was not going to listen to this!_

**_Oh how sad you were, you lost the only person who understood you! Who knew about me, who wasted his short worthless, useless and pointless existence to protect you! I couldn't get through that thick skull of yours with that brat around, his death was a win._**

_"Shut up, don't you dare talk about Chase, EVER! You have no right to say his name; he was my best friend and I LOVED HIM! I LOVED HIM AND TO PROTECT HIM, I LIED AND REJECTED HIM! THERE'S A WHOLE DIFFERENT WORLD INSIDE ME, A HORRIBLE WORLD AND I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO SEE IT! HE WAS TOO IMPORTANT TO ME!" James screamed, tears working down his cheeks; the white aura was glowing brightly still at his hands, but it had left his eyes as well._

_Saving Carlos, it had left him completely drained._

**_You act as if you're innocent, please I'm you! I know everything about you, and I know that you sometimes hated Chase! You hated the fact he was NORMAL, that he had no secrets about who he was! You wanted to KILL him, kill him and watch him burn! I couldn't do that myself when he was alive…but now, I can easily do that to these new 'friends' of yours!_**

_James' heart nearly stopped at this, a gasp leaving him._

_"No…"_

**_Yes, just watch; every day you fight me, I will get stronger; every second you resist, I will get the upper hand and when I do…I will exterminate them! And then…you will learn to embrace your destiny instead of denying it! But first, I'm going to make sure you remember these words: I'm always right here, in your body, in your mind, and in your heart…!_**

_"NO!" James' scream fell on deaf ears as a huge rain of red aura fell from the crimson clouds, seeping into his skin and burning him from the inside out._

_"NO!"_

**_Enjoy your new gift…_**

/

"James, James wake up! Can you hear me, wake up!"

"I can't hear his mind, I can't tell if he's with us or not!"

"My powers should have patched him all up, I know our abilities run on different steams but I should have gotten his energy up!"

"Ugh…"

"Hey, he's coming to!"

James winced at the loudness of the voices rambling in his ears, groaning once more as he slowly opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry at first, just three outlines in bright light, but after a while everything was getting clearer: Kendall, Logan and Carlos were on their knees hovering over him, the blonde android the one holding him.

"Ugh, w-what happened…?" James asked, sitting up and gripping his head with one hand, the other wrapped limp around Kendall's neck.

"You…you saved Carlos, James." Logan whispered with a small smile on his lips.

"Hmm, what did I do? Ugh, my head hurts…"

"You, you did as you said you would and saved Carlos; that…spell you did, it took out all the bad stuff keeping Carlos in a coma and he woke up, you saved him, James." Logan repeated though with more detail, the hyper Hispanic nodding like a puppy beside him with a large, beaming smile.

"You saved me, Jay! Thanks, I could hear Logie pleading but I couldn't understand what was going on really, even in my own head! I thought I was done for; when I read Logie's mind and he was scared you wouldn't be able to help me I was freaking out but you did, you did it buddy!" James' eyes went wide when the shorter boy bombed him with a big hug, feeling a weird fuzzy feeling inside.

Normally he hated being touched but…Carlos was alive, he had saved him and he had actually wanted to.

The warmth he was feeling, it was warmth he hasn't felt in a while.

"Y-You're welcome, I…I'm sorry I did that to you, Carlos." James said, biting his lower lip; Carlos, however, pulled away and waved it off, grinning big still.

"Hey it's okay, you didn't mean to! I mean, you did but I don't think you were yourself back there in group, you were mad and that's it!"

"But I lost control and attacked you." James said, startled; again Carlos waved it off.

"Hey friends sometimes have rough patches; it doesn't mean they're not friends anymore!"

"F-Friends?" It was Logan's turn to talk now, taking a deep breath before smiling again; this one was still small but friendlier than the first, no fear or disgust in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes, friends. James, at first I didn't trust you; you hurt Carlos and…that was something that just made me want to fight you, to teach you a lesson to never miss with my friends, especially my best friend. And when you showed up with that sad face, something I was sure was fake, I…I got angry, I just wanted to make you pay; but when you said you'd help Carlos, and actually did it, my anger died down a little. I was wrong, wrong to just assume you were some bastard who didn't care about anyone but himself; I don't know what you are or what more you can do, but because you saved Carlos you're my friend now too, I-I don't hate you anymore." Logan said, Carlos smiling at him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

It takes a lot to gain the other raven's trust; he may have distrusted James at the beginning but to Logan, saving his best friend was proof enough for him that maybe…maybe the brunette wasn't the psychotic, demented and violent C-patient he's been labeled for as long as the two have known of him.

Maybe, James was more than they have been led to believe for so long.

"Logie also healed you up; after saving me you kind of fainted, he could tell you were pretty drained so he worked his powers and fixed you up! How are you feeling?" Carlos asked, all of them getting to their feet as James rose, one hand still to his head.

"I feel, a little dizzy but I'll be okay." He said, ignoring the goose bumps still littering his arms at remembering the…dream.

It was no dream, but he didn't want to think any more of it.

Kendall's smile was kind, glad his three friends seemed to be getting along, but soon his face fell into a look of shock.

"J-James, your eyes!" He exclaimed, the other two staring at him oddly before meeting the brunette's face and gasping as well.

"What, what about them?" James asked, though he didn't wait for an answer as he pulled out his mirror and pushed his hair out of his face, a lump soon settling in his throat.

His eyes, they were no longer their natural, soft hazel-green; they were wide, they were deep, and they were a rich crimson red.

/

"Are you sure it's nothing to worry about, James?" Kendall asked the brunette at dinner, James picking mindlessly at his plate of mixed vegetables and fruit salad.

The four had rushed to the cafeteria as soon as James, who wanted to throw off the attention his now red eyes were getting, noticed the time and reminded them of the consequences of being late: either a light scolding from Kelly (well probably X instead since she was still…MIA) or a beating from the security guards in HQ under Gustavo's orders.

The four were sitting a table almost completely deserted apart from them, others watching them with either confused or terrified expressions; clearly what happened in group earlier has gone through the grapevine, for most of the fear-filled eyes were on James, the other patients' movements stiff and shaky as if they were waiting for him to lash out at them too.

James nodded, wishing nothing more for the blonde to focus more on his turkey and mashed potatoes than him. "It's probably just a side-effect from using too much energy; the spell I used to wake up Carlos is kind of advanced than my other ones, I'm still a beginner in some things."

Logan tried to swallow the crouton in his mouth, his appetite not as big as before now. "But James, your eyes were normal after…you know group, why are they red now? And why just red at the pupils, last time they were practically glowing red all over!" He said in a whisper; even though they had their space, you couldn't be too careful in a place like this.

James took a sip of his water, not looking up from the strawberry on his fork. "Like I said, it's probably a result of exhaustion or from you healing me; my powers tend to react weird when in contact with someone else's, that must be it if being too drained isn't. Guys please, don't worry about it. I'm sure it will go away in a few hours." He said, a mild glare on for the two to just drop it.

Carlos frowned; he could tell the brunette was lying, being able to read eyes and faces came with the whole mind thing, but the thing was that…he couldn't tell what James was thinking! It was like there was this wall, a barrier the other had up that the Hispanic couldn't penetrate; all he got was silence from the other's mind, as if it was on permanent lockdown.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" James asked, noticing the other's off expression; he merely blinked and smiled though, shaking his head.

"Nothing, I'm just really glad to awake is all! Ha, any longer and I'd be the first ghost mind-reader or something!" Logan glared at him and slapped him lightly at the back of the head.

"Say that again and I'm ignoring you for the rest of the week, gosh as if we need to relive that!" The smart raven retorted, Carlos unable to not roll his eyes.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Logie."

"W-What, 'Wasn't that big of a deal'?! Carlitos, do you hear yourself when you talk?!"

"And do you always over worry about things?!"

As the two began to argue Kendall sighed and went back to his plate, wiping his mouth when James suddenly spoke up.

"Idiots, I wonder if they even notice how obvious they make it." He said with a roll his own eyes, biting hard into the strawberry and slowly chewing; the dirty blonde gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, make what obvious?"

"Their attraction to each other, what else do you thinking I'm talking about, Kendall? The way they argue, the smiles and hugs, the way they look out for each other, why don't they just confess their feelings and get it over with already? It's sad to watch this, really it is." Okay, the android really had no idea what the other was getting at.

"Feelings, what…feelings?"

"Love, duh." James answered with a shrug, as if it was obvious; Kendall's face was still puzzled, though.

"L-Love?"

James turned to look at the other strangely; what was wrong with him, has he never fallen in love before or what? Why did he look so clueless, so blan-

Wait, Kendall was half android; androids, half or complete, were of bolts and screws, artificial intelligence and cold calculations. They knew nothing of feelings, of emotions in general.

Even though the blonde was still human, to some extent, it looks like his bio-tech touched more than his muscles and skin.

"You mean, you don't know what love is?" James' tone was softer, lighter now.

"Is that a person, a name?" Kendall asked; looks like James' hunch wasn't wrong.

"N-No, no it's not a name or a person. Well it could be a name, but yeah whatever no it's a thing; more specially, an emotion."

"You mean what you have to hold back? Or else, your powers go haywire? I did a physical scan of you, when you were unconscious, the bio-tech does that, takes information on everyone I meet, I can't help that sorry." Kendall said with a slight (nervous) laugh, going into a short explanation when James' face went into one of surprise.

"Y-Yes, emotions are what every human possess; there's Intelligence and Timid, Brave and Happy, Love and Anger the list goes on. Every human has the power to feel them, they help build someone's personality depending which emotions the person holds the strongest to them. Like me, for example, I'm mostly anger and sadness compared to Carlos, who's mostly happy and brave ergo our personalities are complete opposites. Some emotions, like Happy and Timid, are already part of someone's personality but Love and….Depression, they can come and go, sometimes not under the person's control though."

"How do you know so much about them, James? I mean…I don't think I've ever had emotions, or maybe but I just don't feel them." Kendall said, eyes going dark in sad realization.

James reached out, hesitant at first, and touched Kendall's arm, red eyes meeting the other's green ones; all he saw in them was loss.

"You…really don't know when you stopped feeling them or how to feel them again, do you?" He asked; silence was enough of an answer, well the silence apart from Logan and Carlos still going at it.

"Well then…I can teach you, how to feel emotions again." Kendall's crestfallen look brightened at this; could James really…?

"You can teach me about emotions, like love? You can show me all that?" The corners of James' lips twitched up slightly in a faint smile.

"Kendall, I have over thousands of books on emotions, have to keep them in check remember? If you really want to remember them, to feel them again then I can help you. Your android half is probably fusing too well to your human body; it's taking over some of its functions meaning…it could be taking over you." James said, flinching at that last part; for some reason, Kendall losing whatever shred of compassion and kindness he still hurt to think about, stung him.

Kendall swallowed hard, eyes lighter now though. "Then we have to stop that from happening, I'm still human and I don't want that to change ever!"

"Then…come with me, let's head back to my room; I'll teach you everything I know about emotions, it's a lot so might as well start tonight and carry on tomorrow before classes." James had a feeling they would have a 'normal' day tomorrow. Gustavo hasn't done anything to him, so Griffin must not know of the incident yet.

Kendall couldn't help the smile that touched his lips as they both got up from the table and dumped their trays before leaving the cafeteria, James not afraid for them to walk shoulder-to-shoulder down the long hall to his room.

If he was able to learn how to feel again, maybe he can figure out what the weird knot in his stomach when around the tall brunette finally was.

'And I hope having Kendall nearby will keep me sane, I don't want him to ever see me like that, ever again…' James thoughtfully gloomily, knowing his red eyes were a sign of big time trouble on the way.

/

"So, the Diamond brat had a little 'outburst' today?" Griffin said coldly, tapping the top of his desk while the skin between his eyes pinched upwards tightly.

"Yes sir, ha the guy nearly killed us! He left Miss Wainwright a mess, and he attacked that goofy S, Carlos Garcia! He put him in a coma and everything!"

Griffin clenched his fists, the tapping stopping; that boy is always a thorn in his side, and it's gotten harder to handle him since the kid he used to hang out with was put to sleep.

And he still hasn't figured out what he IS, even after months of testing.

"Well we'll just have to make sure he doesn't do that again now, don't we? Keep an eye on him, and when you have the chance, pay him a little attention; I need you to figure out how I can break him, once and for all.

"Don't worry sir; you'll get what you want from me. James may act like he's tough but when it comes to…a certain someone, he loses it. Just leave it to me, and I'll break him down real good for you…!"


	9. JE 3: Diary of a Confused Prince

Hey guys, Adam here! So here's a new chapter for 'Halls of Insanity'; my sister Chase has been busy with schoolwork and she just finished up a major project but I don't want her to feel rushed still to get up a new chapter, even with that done. So I wrote this journal entry chapter for two reasons: One, to let her know that she can take all the time in the world to get her chapter done, I am in no rush nor will I bug her about it. :) Two, because I've noticed that with journal chapters, her works blooms twice and it is a such fun experience to see how my journal chapters work with her brilliant imagination, so here's a little help here, Shani! Hope you and everyone else likes it! **Disclaimer: Neither Me or LoveSparkle own BTR, I'm sure we wish we did but we don't! All we own is the story idea, the craziness and magical powers but that's about it! We don't own BTR! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been three weeks.

It's been three weeks. The norm of the institute has not be changed; getting up for breakfast, group followed by tests done during our break and if not we had to do exercises to keep us in shape (and show how our powers are doing through physical training), classes mixed with lunch and pills followed by dinner then condemned to our rooms for the night. Nothing really has changed over the weeks' time, well not in the norm of this boring cycle called my life.

But what has changed, is my atmosphere.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan….they have become my friends.

I actually trust them with me, as in…I am not as afraid to show them my dark powers as I was before.

Carlos, ha Carlos is like a little brother to me now; turns out we have a few things in common, I was dark with my horror novels and bloody stories and he bright like sunshine or the color yellow but he knew what it was like to have no control over his powers. He couldn't turn off the mind-reading even if he wanted to; he was forced to have to hear people's thoughts in the day then their dreams at night. He has heard their cheers or screams when they got attacked by the boogeyman or saw freedom from this hell-hole; he has felt the immense sadness I held still inside (he didn't know about Chase, though) and even cried from it, he has felt the lonely airs around others and the happiness that came when the four of us were together. We both liked to play games and pranks, even if I was more sadistic…

He wasn't as annoying as I first thought; he was annoying, just not so much. I was wrong to judge him so early.

Logan, the brains of our group; for some reason over the weeks he's focused on doing research on how Kendall's powers worked and how they got set off, taught said blond and me the trick to keep Carlos from reading our minds when we wanted space (turns out, it wasn't as complicated as he made it seem) and has been racking his brain for ideas on why my eyes were red. Even though I made sure he never touched my books (as much as I trusted him, there are places in my life, or head for that matter, that no one should ever go) I was touched he wanted to help me so badly, figure what was wrong with me and help me at least resist my other side. He knew a little about it, like the bloodlust my…Rage had and its thirst for destruction, but at the same time he didn't want to know too much; he wanted to dig things up himself, the little bookworm…

He was a bookworm, a little too cautious and sometimes irritating with being so smart. Still, when I wanted to see what he knew, about Science and Math and equations, I knew who to ask; he was okay, a good friend.

And then, there's Kendall.

He is the only one who knows about Chase, the only one in our group, apart from me obviously, who knew about the boy I loved and lost and still wanted even after three years. I told him the painful, scarring past I had with Chase and he did not say a word, even with us four getting closer and closer as best friends every day. Even though I wouldn't mind (well maybe I would have at first) him telling Carlos and Logan about Chase, he kept it between us as if it was our little secret. In a way it was; no one who was there that day, patient-wise, mentioned Chase because they either don't remember him well or just don't bring it up in fear of remembering Griffin, how cruel and evil and how he had showed those true colors with murdering my best friend.

I still wish to kill that bastard, kill him and drink up the sight of his blood with my bare hands….

But back to Kendall; he kept the secret about Chase and in return these past weeks I've been teaching him all I knew about emotions. I've given him books of all sorts: romance novels and biographies, fables and poems, some all horror and others a mixture of comedy and romance (I didn't know I even had books like that; shows how much I keep stock of what's on my bookshelves) and adventure and friendship. I consulted my own magic books, showing him how strongly tied they were to my feelings and how it seemed the same for him (like how his lasers kicked in while in group and during our fight opposite the glass wall of my cell). I taught him how to curve his emotions through a blank mind and mediation, to always put a little of himself into his powers and not be afraid to find out more about his android half.

I taught him to trust his other half, even if I couldn't do the same for myself.

And…Kendall has shown me how to be nice.

I mean I wasn't made of stone; despite my anti-social attitude, I wasn't one to always purposelessly hurt someone. It was against whatever human nature I possessed, to have a conscious. But now I wasn't as cold; I did small things, like smile and laugh more (not too much or I'd blow something up) and not attack Kelly, I tried my best to keep a lid on my anger and not lose control, even when deep down all I wanted was to kill. I tried to be funny and make jokes, bone dry but something, I helped others like Mercedes when she tripped and twisted her ankle and when I helped this boy named Tyler to be not as nervous when his testing came up. I talked more during class and group, never spelling what I really was but still talking.

I haven't been this "out-going" so to say since Chase died.

So this is where I'm stumped: Kendall, this weird feeling I get when around him.

It's been bugging me for a while now; how I would get all edgy and nervous around him, how when he smiled I felt like smiling too, how his care-free laugh would make the constant knots in my stomach disappear, how just him around me would help me keep a grip on myself.

Even with my red eyes I was intimidating to him.

Why am I feeling this way? Chase, I have a bad feeling.

…

Something weird is happening, and it isn't just the feelings I get around Kendall.

These burn-like marks are showing up on parts of my body; the first one was around one of my wrists, like a third-degree burn and it hurt but not like fire. Now, they're showing up my stomach, my chest, my shoulders and ankles. I found another one at the back of my neck.

Something weird is happening to me, the marks and the fact…my teeth aren't the same.

They are large; they are sharp; and they now poke out from under my lips, like fangs or something. Not only that, but my hair's getting darker.

This is not normal, well normal for my human side.

Journal, my mother was a magician, a powerful one at that. I can't remember much of my childhood, but I've been having dreams like that, of a woman who I share the same hair and eye color with: it has to be her, my mom. She was a magician, a powerful magician and this…has nothing to do with her. Which means….it's not of my human heritage.

It's…of my other family, my other side.

Chase…what am I to do?

What are these feelings, why do I feel like I'm betraying you when they come around with Kendall? And what…is happening to me?


	10. Cafeteria Deja Vu

Hi y'all! Chase here and I am SO, SO, SO, sorry for the late chapter. I have been so busy with tons of things including my laptop going in for repairs and I had to re-write everything on my phone and finally the chapter is finished. I hope ya'll continue to read and sorry once again. I'd like to thank my AMAZING partner Adam for being here with me through everything and having so much patience. I owe her big time. :) Thanks, Adam. Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

As I rounded around the corner on my way to James' room, I thought about all these books I've been reading about love.

To be honest, I felt quite embarrassed when I admitted I didn't know what it felt like. Then again, I couldn't help not knowing.

I scanned all my databases, scanned every single dictionary and even though I know what it means, I can't feel it. And that scares me.

Every single day I feel like I'm losing more and more of myself. Things I used to laugh at now don't seem that funny anymore. The few emotions I could feel, I can barely feel anymore.

I want to tell someone but I don't know if it's a bad thing. From the books James has shown me, I haven't only learned about the best parts of feeling emotions, but also the bad.

Confusion leads to misunderstanding and hurt.

Sadness leads to pain and agony.

Anger is bad all on its own.

So maybe a bit less of these would be better not to feel. I guess they also have their good points, like the happiness in being comforted when you're sad.

I feel like there is more good than bad in feelings, but you never know.

Besides, I don't want to tell anyone about this because I don't want them to worry and I don't want to start a whole scene.

Oh well. That shall stay with me then.

I arrived at James' room and opened my mouth to greet him when I noticed he wasn't there. I checked the time at it was 5:50pm; dinner was in 10 minutes so I figured he would be in the bathroom since there wasn't enough time to do anything else.

I turned on my heels and walked towards the bathroom, humming a tune Carlos taught me yesterday.

I opened the doors to the bathroom and looked inside but the place was empty. I heard the sound of a locker shutting so I went through the door on the front left corner of the room towards the showers.

All towels, washcloths, shampoos, conditioners, toothpaste and brushes, etc. were kept in separate mini lockers by the showers.

We were allowed to choose out of different scents and flavors (of the toothpaste) to our liking and keep them in our lockers.

The lockers were long and situated opposite each other, just leaving enough space for a bench and walking area between them.

I walked past the lockers looking down each row for signs of life, more specifically, James.

It was when I reached the middle section of the lockers when I saw him. His back was to me and he was busy changing his top. I looked him up and down, noticing how wonderfully his tight skinnies outline his muscled legs.

I opened my mouth to greet him but as soon as it opened, it shut. I slowly walked closer to him to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

A few feet away from him I could clearly see what I hoped was just bad lighting. I felt my stomach clench at what I was seeing.

James must have known it was me because he slowly turned around, smile present on his face as his shirtless body came closer.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked, red eyes gleaming.

I tried to smile back but I couldn't. James must have noticed this because his expression changed into one of worry.

"Ken? Kenny what's wrong?" He asked me, worry lacing his voice but I merely shook my head.

"Ken, what's the mat-" I cut him off.

"What happened?"

"What?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

I took a step closer and put my hands on his shoulders and turned him around. I felt his body stiffen as he realized what I was talking about.

I looked down at his back, my heart hurting because of all the pain I could imagine came from these marks.

I slowly brought my hands down and lightly touched every single scar, burn, bruise and cut that littered his muscular body.

Some cuts looked old, some looked new, but the one that interested me the most was the one going from the base of his neck, right down his spine till his lower back. It was in a zigzag pattern that looked too perfect to be a random cut made from an object.

I ran my fingertips lightly along the pattern and opened my mouth to ask him about it but nothing could come out before James spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it," he whispered, head turning to the side but body staying in place.

"James you know you can tell me ab-" He suddenly ripped himself from my grasp and pulled on a shirt faster than lightning.

He turned and looked me in the eye. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"But Jamie if someone is hurting you then yo-" I tried to speak but he cut me off once again.

"Ken, I don't want to say it again. I don't want to talk abo-" This time I cut him off.

"James I can help you! We can tell someone! Or at least tell me so that I can help you! Trust me James! Let me help you!" I pleaded with him, hoping he would let me in or at least tell me about it.

Seeing all these painful marks on him hurt me. What if it keeps happening? What IS the cause in the first place?

"Dammit Kendall just leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it! I can't trust anyone in this hell hole anymore!" He yelled as he threw his stuff into the locker and slammed the door shut, the sound echoing through the empty room.

I didn't care that he yelled. I didn't care that he didn't wanna talk about it. But I did care about one thing he said.

He doesn't trust me.

Well it doesn't matter how he said it, he still meant it towards me.

"You don't trust me," I stated out loud. My eyes slowly watering because hearing it out loud hurts even more.

By now, James was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

He slowly looked up at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't trust me," I repeated. My tears were threatening to fall but I never let them.

He slowly stood up and walked towards me. I could see in his eyes that he regretted saying that but I just ignored it. If he didn't mean it then he would never have said it.

"Kendall, I-" He tried to say but I cut him off.

"Don't even apologize. Just, don't."

My voice started cracking from emotion but I couldn't let him see it. I turned to walk away before I said something stupid but the second his hand grabbed my wrist, I let it out.

"Don't touch me James! I thought you were my friend, my best friend and now you tell me you don't trust me? I told you everything, my thoughts, comments, even feelings I learnt to have! I trusted you to teach me about love, I confided in you all of my new powers and everything, and now I find out that you don't trust me?" I yelled at him, tears flowing out of my eyes but I didn't care.

I wasn't angry or sad; I was just hurt that after all these months of friendship, after all that we all have been through, he didn't trust me.

"You told me about Chase. About your past. But I guess all of that was a lie, huh? All for me to trust you, but not for you to trust me."

He opened his mouth to talk, to apologize but I held up my hand, stopping him through his rush.

"Don't James, please just don't," I said. It pained me to reject him like that but he couldn't see that. My face was void of any emotion as I turned around and made my way back to the exit.

The slam of the locker room door drowning out the sound of a fist meeting metal.

/

When I first entered the cafeteria, I expected to see kids from the Centre each at their own table and chatting away with almost no worries in the world.

What I didn't expect was to see everyone surrounding two guys who I couldn't recognize from here. Something dangerous or interesting must be happening because the kids weren't huddled around the two, there was a mighty distance between the spectators and the two boys.

As I stepped closer and pushed my way through the patients, my stomach tightened a bit as I recognized the two boys.

Logan and Jett.

Jett was a bad boy. He had his own little posse that followed him around and obeyed his every order. This group also contained none other than Jo.

One of Jett's powers was quite…Unique. But extremely dangerous. There isn't a real name for his power but we all just call it Bad Luck.

Basically, whenever Jett feels threatened or hurt or embarrassed or mad, random bad things happen. His emotions could cause an earthquake, a tornado, lights could blow out, and objects could fall down or break or fly into the wall. Anything that is bad can happen if he is messed with.

So now I'm worried because if that's the case, what the hell is Logan doing messing with this guy.

The fight must've started a while ago since both Logan and Jett's faces were red. From embarrassment or frustration I'm not sure.

"So where's the little retard that follows you around? Didn't see his perty lil ass today." Jett said, smirk on his face as he glared at Logan who returned it.

The entire cafeteria watched. No one dared to do anything because each one had been messed with by Jett or his crew at one stage of being here. Luckily I haven't had that privilege yet.

"He's not a retard! Then again you would know all about that wouldn't you? If I'm not mistaken, weren't you the one who left class because he couldn't finish his progress report, or well, read the instructions?" Logan said, smirk appearing on his face at the wide-eyed look from Jett.

The entire room burst out laughing, even I couldn't contain my own but the laughter died out in less than 5 seconds, Jett having turned around and glared at everyone in the room.

He had a scowl on his face, the lights in the cafeteria flickering before exploding with each step Jett took towards Logan.

"Better watch your mouth smart-ass else I'll-" Logan cut him off. Wow, he really is looking for trouble.

"Else you'll what? Cry and throw a tantrum? I thought you said that was only one time," Logan snickered. Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing once more until Jett growled and pushed Logan hard, making him fall to the ground as well as making a few tables randomly crash to the ground.

The second he touched Logan, my laughter died and I could feel the anger immediately bubbling inside me. I heard myself beep a few times but I ignored it as I started walking towards the two.

I knew my eye was probably heating up to laser point but I didn't care.

Jett was gonna get it.

Logan noticed me out of the corner of his eye and subtly lifted his hand in a 'stop' sign. I knew he was telling me to stay put but I didn't want to. I tried to walk towards them again but this time Logan glanced at me effectively making me stop walking.

"Listen here fag, if you don't shut up right now, I'll kick your -"

"Ass? You know Jett, the amount of times you've mentioned that word in this conversation actually favors you being the fag here. Is there something you want to tell us Jett? A reason you want me on the floor Jett?"

By now Logan was up on his feet and dusting off his pants. This time when the cafeteria burst out laughing, no one stopped. Not even when Jett yelled at them to shut up.

Logan was chuckling too, until he saw Jett lift up his arm and deck him right in the face.

The laughter immediately got replaced by gasps and everyone who was on the inside ring of the circle surrounding them immediately rushed towards the back.

Logan looked up at Jett, spitting out some blood but still standing.

Before I could do anything, Logan punched Jett tin the face and then in his stomach, effectively making Jett, as well as a ceiling light, fall to the ground.

The entire room was silent as Jett's crew helped him up. He pushed them harshly away and rejected their offer to beat up Logan as he swooped his legs under Logan's, making him fall down to the ground with a thud and then kicked Logan's ribs, hard.

Jett grabbed a hold of Logan and lifted him up. He grabbed Logan's neck and proceeded to crush his windpipe.

The second I heard Logan's gasp, my state of shock vanished and I cracked my fist as I swiftly walked towards them.

I growled softly and everyone, including Jett, turned to look at me. The crowd vanished to clear a path before me.

I could hear their murmurs and whispers revolving around my glowing eye but I ignored them as I went over and ripped Jett's hands off Logan's neck.

Logan fell to the ground, gasping and spluttering. I helped him up but I kept my eyes on Jett.

When Logan managed to stand up straight, I pushed him behind me and faced Jett head on.

"Back off Jett. Leave him alone."

Other than my eye, I seemed completely calm yet I could feel a mechanical voice whispering in my head, knowing that I was angrier than I put on.

"Oh well, what do we have here? Fagdroid to the rescue, huh? Beat it kid, before I mess you up too," He said to me, smirking.

Logan tried to push forward to go against him but I pushed him back.

"Jett leave us alone. You need to chill else you'll destroy this place," I said calmly, trying to end this before I mess up his face.

"You're telling me to calm down? Oh please, go back to where you came from. Oh wait, you can't," He snickered again.

Did he forget he also doesn't know where he came from? But seriously, if he doesn't give up now, I won't hesitate to let my fist fall to his face.

Jett saw Logan and fake-whispered to him.

"Hey, your girlfriend here is scared, take her away won't you?" He snickered.

That's it. I'm gonna smash his face in.

I took three strides forward and smiled at the crack I heard when my fist met his nose.

I turned to walk away while Jett groaned in pain about his nose.

I faintly heard a 'Get him!' as I walked away but I didn't acknowledge it until Logan yelled 'Watch out!' to me.

I turned around just as a chair came smashing onto my head. I fell to the ground with a thud, my head aching and back cracking as I landed hard.

I coughed a bit before I tried to stand up. That didn't work well as one of Jett's pals kicked me in the stomach, knocking me over.

Two of Jett's crew started throwing punches and kicks my way as I laid there on the ground, grunting and groaning in pain. I tried to get up but every time they would knock me down all over again.

I was exhausted and in so much pain but it was okay, as long as Logan wasn't the one getting hurt.

I would have thought that someone would have gone to get security by now but clearly they didn't care unless it was just taking a bloody long time for them to arrive and help.

I could hear and see Logan trying to get them off me but another guy came and pulled him back. The two guys who were beating me eventually stopped and I coughed as I turned over and landed on my stomach.

Not even five seconds later I heard a pained cry and turned my head left to see the two guys holding Logan up by each arm as Jett punched him in every place he could reach.

I could feel the anger in me which had previously dissipated grow even more. I felt something evil in me grow until all I could see was red.

I watched as Jett looked around until he saw what he was looking for. He walked towards and picked up a broken chair leg and walked slowly back towards Logan.

Knowing what pain the wood would cause to my friend pushed me over the edge.

I could feel the blood from my busted lip and nose dripping off my face as I pushed myself up and onto my legs and yelled as the pain increased.

Jett stopped midway of a swing to Logan's head and turned to look at me. Everyone's head whipping to my busted figure as I slowly stood up straight.

I could faintly hear the cafeteria doors open behind the loud computerized voice repeating the word 'Alert!' in my head.

I slowly widened my stance as I felt an excruciating pain run through my right arm as I watched the skin stretch until it finally tore and fell off, exposing the metal underneath.

I watched in shock and anger as my metal arm slowly pulled itself away from me, connected by only a single metal rod in the middle and twisted itself. My fingers disappeared inside the metal as I turned my hand over. The metal twisting in and out to add new pieces of metal to my arm and about fifteen seconds later I had no arm.

In its place stood a NR49 power cannon; my database started explaining how to use it in my head but I ignored that as I looked up at Jett. His posse having run away and a few kids helped Logan out of the way.

He was alone. And all mine.

Somewhere in my head I could hear myself telling me to stop, that it isn't worth it and he's gonna get killed.

Something clicked and I suddenly realized the dangers of this but when I tried to lower my arm, it felt as if I wasn't in control of my body right now.

I could hear the cannon firing up and I could feel my other eye also start to heat up, both eyes now bright red as my arm started to emit a blue glow.

I started panicking in my head. What if Jett dies? What kind of trouble would I be in? What's going to happen to everyone else?

But as much as I tried to stop this, the other part of my body wouldn't let me.

It's too late.

A bright blue orb blasted out of the opening in front of the cannon at the speed of light and hit Jett right in the stomach as he flew fifty feet back and crashed right through the wall.

Everyone was looking at me in shock. If I was someone else, I would too.

All of a sudden it felt like I had NO energy and I dropped to my knees. The gun slowly reformed into a skinless arm and hand. My eyes cooling down, back to the golden-green color they've always been.

I fell to my stomach and as I felt my vision blur, I could see a figure running towards me.

The last thing I could hear was someone yelling my name in panic and the last thing I thought was 'déjà vu'.


	11. The Carnival Pt 1

Yay, double updating! **Disclaimer: We DON'T own Big Time Rush! Just the insanity! Enjoy!**

* * *

James waited until the institute was dark.

With a simple silence spell he slipped through the walls of his room and in no time was hovering over the sleeping Kendall, the eerie light of the projector making his dirty blonde hair glow and his skin seem paler than normal.

'He looks so peaceful; I like him this way, way better than…earlier', James remembered with a shiver, wide red eyes going dark in sadness.

He couldn't believe his worst fear was coming true: Kendall was slowly becoming a full android; the way he had lost control and nearly killed Jett was enough proof that if something wasn't done soon, the medication he's given every damn day will soon take away his humanity…forever.

That was something James could not allow to happen. He will do anything, ANYTHING and EVERYTHING, to make sure his green-eyed friend stays who he is: a sweet, funny, smart and loving Adonis.

'Wait, did I just thought Kendall as an Adonis?!' James scolded himself for the "inappropriate" comparison and pulled down his hood, sighing before he reached out and shook Kendall by the shoulders.

"Kendall, Kendall can you hear me? Wake up for me buddy, hey wake up…" He whispered over and until he got a groan back, followed by deep bottle green eyes fluttering open to meet his face.

"Huh, James what is it?" He said in a drowsy droll, rubbing the sand out of his eyes and slowly sitting up; a faint blush crossed his face though when he noticed how close James was, sitting down at the edge of his bed and with a hand now to his face.

"Come on, we're going out; there's somewhere I want to take you." The tall brunette said simply, getting up to grab the blonde some clothes to change into; Kendall yelped when a plain white tee and jacket met his face, followed by some clean white jeans.

"Wait what, we're going somewhere?" He echoed as he got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head; James turned to him with a sharp nod.

"Yep, don't worry because I'm getting Carlos and Logan to tag along too; it would be awkward if just the two of us went, I know a place we can go tonight." James explained, looking away again to give Kendall some privacy to change.

With another blush the shorter boy striped and pulled on the jeans and tee and jacket, folding up his all-white pajamas and stuffing them under his pillow; normally he would take his time to see if the outfit fit him snugly or not but since James was in the room and looked a little impatient, he focused more on speed than comfort.

"But why are we going out, and also HOW are you planning on that working out?" Kendall asked, James pulling back his hood over his mane of soft brown hair. The pretty boy rolled his eyes with a groan, smile mischievous though.

"Come on big bad leader, why ask questions when you can get the rush of the unknown? Look I just thought of sneaking us out for some real fun, okay? You trust me, right?" At that last part James' voice seemed to drop a little in hesitation, as if fearing a negative answer.

That alone got Kendall himself to roll his eyes. "That's a stupid question, James; of course I trust you, more than you might think."

James sniffled. "I think you trust me a little too much sometimes…" He mumbled under his breath, moving his eyes to the floor.

'Oh if only you know how much I trust, and care, about you, pretty boy…' Kendall thought forlornly but soon got focused again.

"So we're sneaking out, you've done that before?"

"Yeah, all the time with Chase; what, just because I haven't been out in a while doesn't mean I forgot how to sneak away. I've just been waiting for the right night, like tonight; there's a carnival in town, with a Ferris wheel. I like Ferris wheels." James said, smile showing off his perfect teeth.

Kendall raised a thick, curved eyebrow. "And you know about this carnival…?"

"Hello, magic; I know a spell that lets me see beyond these ugly walls, pretty cool." James closed his eyes and said a few words under his breath; a reddish glow surrounded his body before he opened his eyes again, that causing Kendall to gasp.

His right eye was missing, leaving a big black hole in its place; no blood left it, said eye floating all disembodied over their heads, blinking and staring at Kendall's shocked face.

Umm, okay Kendall knows that some of James' abilities were a bit spine-chilling, but this new trick made his heart thump faster.

"You're freaked out, aren't you?" James said, taking the blonde's silence the wrong way; his smile was faltering now.

Kendall blinked and shook his head, throwing his hands up. "N-No, no, no I'm not freaked out! Just…I'm a little shocked is all, your powers can do just about anything huh?!" He said with a nervous chuckle, feeling cold sweat running down his back.

"I'll take that as a 'James, that move is really creepy'. Don't worry I barely use this trick; only when I'm really bored." The taller boy responded with another smile, this one weaker though.

Kendall opened his mouth to say more but soon the floor gave in and out came Carlos and Logan, frazzled and sleepy-eyed, still in their pajamas.

"Wow, where am I?!" Carlos asked, facial expression in a daze.

"I could have sworn I was in my room reading just a second ago…" Logan added, drowsily getting to his feet and helping Carlos up.

"Hey guys, just trying out another spell I learned! According to my book, it's the Heart of Clarity Hex: 'Heart of Clarity, incantation that exploits the performer's heart for his/her greatest treasures and desires and creates summoning points from which the performer's desires are brought to light'. In other words, it can bring what or who I want to me." James read from the small, dark purple book he usually carried around with him, no title to it but the cover had a large skull with red smoke pouring from its open mouth.

Kendall had a feeling James learned the eye trick from that very book.

"Okay so we're here why?" Logan asked, his head cleared now and eyes on James.

James grinned. "I don't like explaining things over because that bores me; just wait until we head out okay? I want to go to that Ferris wheel like now, really bad."

"Wait, we're going out? And what are you talking about, a Ferris wheel?" Carlos asked, more out of it than normal.

James rolled his eyes. "Just trust me, okay?"

/

Kendall, Carlos and Logan were screaming the whole way up to the institute roof.

They were engulfed in a large cloud of smoke, round like a sphere but light as a feather. With James in the center, levitating with his legs crossed and eyes closed, fingers to his temples, he recited the Ghost Teleportation Spell (it didn't turn them into ghosts, thankfully, but it was named after Thames Ghost, the guy who created the spell) and with a wink sent the sphere flying through the rooms, the ceiling of HQ before it exploded into fine ashes at the rush of cool, night air.

The three fell to the roof with a triple loud thud, James landing perfectly on his feet and pulling down his hood to fully take in the sparkling stars and lovely twilight sky.

"Ah, I love this feeling; never gets old." The brunette said almost fondly, hair off his face. He turned to his friends, chuckling to himself at seeing them still lying there in a pile of limbs and faces.

"Please tell me there's another way up here next time around…." Logan groaned, pushing Kendall off him as the other's elbow was digging into his stomach.

Carlos was at the bottom of the pile; face down with his legs under Logan's back, he said something but it was muffled to everyone, hands twitching.

James snorted. "If you want to try your way pass the heavy security around here then sure, go knock yourself out for it, Logie-Bear." He said, cackles getting louder at the raven's glare.

Kendall rolled onto his stomach and then struggled to his feet, body shaky and feeling like Jell-O; he pushed a few locks of dirty blonde hair out of his eyes and took in the view, trying to ignore the fact James was standing so close to the edge of the roof that he looked like he was about to commit suicide.

The outside world was splayed out like a picnic blanket, the sky almost pitch black apart from a few bright stars, no rain gray clouds and the moon, which was large and full tonight; for a few hundred miles there was nothing, nothing but dead ground and ruins of old towns and buildings, maybe a city use to be there before it fell into disarray. Heavy fog lingered like old damp clothes hung out to dry, very few trees and grasses and plants.

It was like a supernova had exploded, destroying everything in its path besides the institute itself and its sheltered prisoners.

"Wow…" Was all Kendall could say; he never imagined how…hideous outside the institute walls was like, he couldn't remember if he saw any of this horror when he first came.

"The world Griffin keeps us out of…apparently to him, we can't survive out here, and there isn't life for several miles, not just from here but for several areas of the planet. He likes to keep the reality of humanity dying out a secret, all the while trying to use us as lab rats for a way to scrape up what's left of our race and help it bloom, help it return to what it was a century ago…" James mused, eyes hard as rubies now.

"You mean…we're here because Griffin thinks our powers can save mankind, from extinction?" Kendall asked; a sick feeling entered his stomach when James nodded.

"Yep, we're freaks to 'normal people', Kendall; when they started dying out from some unknown illness, Griffin started hunting us 'special' kids down. He takes us away from our homes, our lives and basically breaks us down, to the point in which we have memories of who we use to be. He builds up to just knowing about our powers and our names, that's all we keep of our old lives. After that…we're nobodies, all we exist for is for him and his workings to drain us of our powers, drug us and keep us until we either give him what he wants or…we no longer are needed and he kills us off. Before you ask, the only reason I know all this is because Chase did his research before he died; he wrote it all in a journal, a journal I still have, with all the disgusting, chilling details of his findings. Griffin has no idea I know this, and he's clueless about Chase digging up the dirt. At least…that's another secret I've managed to keep, other than what I am." James finished his explanation with a heavy sigh, teeth chewing on his lower lip.

Kendall was lost for words, the new information buzzing in his head.

So that was Griffin's game…

"James…what are you?" The shorter boy couldn't help asking; it's been almost a month and the brunette has avoided bringing up the subject with him, Carlos, and Logan.

Maybe now, James could at least give him a hint.

The pretty boy grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth. "I want to save that part for later, okay? But don't worry; I've been meaning to tell you for a while now but let's wait for the right time, away from Carlos and Logan okay?"

"What about me and Carlos?" Logan butted in, he and said Latino eyeing the two younger boys with curious eyes; the mind block James and Kendall learned from the brilliant raven was still strong, for Carlos was looking just as lost.

"Well I was wondering if you guys would like to go to a carnival; it's one I know, I've gone there every year for the last three, and it's a blast. Masks, food and dancing, and with a Ferris wheel! I love it, and I thought tonight would be the perfect night to go; it lasts for a week but it's only at night, from 7 to midnight."

"A carnival, oh cool I want to go!" Carlos is up for anything not HQ, as normal; Logan, however, looked a little torn.

"James, that's a bad idea! I mean, security always goes through the halls, they'll see our empty rooms and we'll be in big time trouble!" James let out a short cackle.

"You know the Ghost Teleportation Spell does more than just teleport things and people, right? One of the side tricks of it is that it creates copies of whom or what was teleported, for quick decoys; the copies are just like us, from the face and toes to the attitude. No security goon will notice, trust me. I've done this before, Logan; the only difference in my copy is that it's an emotion in my place, not an exact science. That emotion will be me for a while, and I'm considered unstable so no deer in headlights. I'm pretty, but I am smart to some level." James said with red eyes softer now.

The emotion in his place was Intelligence; he was the only one, apart from Happy and Timid and…Rage that he has managed to regain contact with. He didn't trust Happy to play him, and Timid was way too scared to get his act down; Intelligence was the perfect candidate.

Logan bit his lower lip, still a bit nervous about the plan, but soon sighed and nodded. "O-Okay, so how do we get to this carnival?"

"Simple: we fly there." James pointed in the direction of the rising moon, where a ray of color lights could be seen through the gloom; noise, like music, could be heard faintly in the distance, followed by the shadowy outline of a Ferris wheel.

"Wait fly, but Carlos and I don't have wings! And neither does Kendall, you're the only one who can fly here!" Logan exclaimed, Carlos nodding in agreement.

James rolled his eyes; Logan, always so pessimistic and scared. "Look, leave this to me. Kendall, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate: see yourself flying, think real hard and tap into your android controls."

"But what happened with Jett…!"

"Just trust me; I won't let that happen again. Now, just tap into your controls, use them instead of them using you for a change." Kendall swallowed hard but did as he was told, closing his bright green eyes and concentrating.

For a few minutes, it was all silent. Then, Kendall's eyes popped open as he felt something move inside his back, a scream soon tearing free from his lips; large wings, like those of a beetle, tore through his skin and stretched taut to their fullest extent, glimmering a bright blue and shocking silver in the dark. They buzzed and sparked with lights, electricity coursing through tube-like  
structures like blood through veins. Kendall nearly fell to his knees at feeling a blistering ache pass through him, heart racing and choking on air before…the skin sealed itself where the wings had torn, his shirt gone but jacket, which he had tied around his waist after leaving his room, still in one piece.

There were no blood, no scars, no clues of damage to his body; he took a sharp breath and placed a hand over his heart, which was beating a mile a second.

"H-How did you…?"

"It wasn't me, Kendall; you're half android, you have powers you still don't know about. After seeing that with Jett, I just guessed you could more than that. You can fly, Kendall, with those wings you can…" James said, Logan going into genius mode and walking up to take a closer look at them while Carlos gawked with a bright shine to his eyes.

"Wow, this is amazing! I guessed from the biotech that you'd be tapped to anything that can advance survival but this…this is WAY more than I expected! Looks like your android half can communicate with your human instincts and thoughts, with just a little sync!"

"Yeah, you're like a flying superhero, just without the powers and all machines! That's so cool!" Carlos added, James giving the blonde a small smile.

"You're way more than you know, good buddy. Now, we got the flying thing out of the way: Logan, I'll carry you and Kendall will do Carlos, better this way than using a Levitation Spell on both of you. Okay…and we're off!" Logan didn't have a chance to object before James hooked his hands under his armpits and yanked him off the roof, his cackling not completely drowning out the other's frantic screaming.

"AWESOME, LET'S GO KENDALL!" Carlos ran and threw himself over the edge of the roof, Kendall thankful he was quick enough to catch him on his back before the Latino took a splat to the ground twenty feet below.

"Carlos, mind giving me a little warning next time?! James, wait up!" Kendall's voice carried semi-well over the excited hollering of the pretty boy, he looking back with a grin.

"Sorry buddy, I'm really pumped to go on the Ferris wheel; better keep up!"

/

"Umm guys, there is one more problem with our plan here…!" Logan said once they landed, he shaky on his feet and Carlos quiet from screaming himself hoarse.

James and Kendall dropped their stances, James closing his book and Kendall retracing his wings; the brunette smirked, eyes flashing a richer red, like heated blood, in amusement.

"Don't worry, we're not walking around in these hideous garbs; I'd hate for people to think that this body is hiding under all this white for fun." James pressed his fingers to his temples and muttered something inaudible to the three, Kendall, Carlos and Logan soon engulfed in black aura.

They felt a tingling sensation cross their skins before it went away in seconds, Kendall looking down at himself: a nice tight-fitting black long-sleeved shirt with a light blue wing designs across the left shoulder and back, dark washed skinny jeans with a pair of gray Vans. The shirt had a dip like a V-Neck and a black hoodie hung from around his waist, a light blue beanie over his tangled dirty blond locks.

He looked…good.

"Wow." Was all he could say, turning to Carlos and Logan.

The smart raven had a pair of light blue skinny jeans with white tennis shoes, a gray-striped high collared red shirt under a black cardigan. The cardigan sleeves weren't pushed up to his elbows, a black belt with a silver buckle running through his jeans hoops. He looked a bit surprised, pleasantly though, at James' fashion choices for him; it was like the pretty boy knew his tastes better than he thought…

Carlos was wearing a hockey helmet, he grinning from ear-to-ear as he spun on his heels to show off what he was now wearing: a tight-fitting tank in a deep purple that hugged his abs nicely and showed off his strong arms, followed with a black zip-up jacket with multiple pockets and a pair of gray skinnies and purple sneakers with black laces. He tapped the helmet with a gleeful tap, eyes shining.

"You like my fashion sense?" James asked, smirking; Kendall nodded and was about to say his thanks when he saw what the brunette was wearing, jaw dropping almost instantly.

James was wearing a crimson red long sleeve that cut off below his upper chest area, showing off his washboard abs and flat stomach; he was wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves cut off but it was also cut off where the shirt met so it didn't cover up the exposed skin. He was wearing super skinny jeans that stuck to his long legs like sewer pipes, in a pitch black with chains hanging off, black boots on his feet and the hood of his sweater larger than normal and up over his head. The sleeves of the shirt hugged his fingers like gloves, the black markings against his skin visible like flashing tattoos. His teeth were still sharp, hair a darker brown almost black, and his eyes seemed to glow under his hood. It looked like there was eyeliner under his eyes, for they seemed to pop more than normal; he had a piercing in his left ear, followed by a strange skull-shaped birthmark above his navel.

Wow…

"Hello Kendall, why are you staring so much?" James' voice broke through the blonde's trance, Carlos and Logan snickering to each other while the pretty boy eyed him strangely.

"What made you choose THAT?" He asked, not paying attention to how rude that sounded; James however didn't look offended, only smiling back in glee.

"Well my powers changed our boring all white-out to what we were wearing before being abducted; in other words, I didn't really choose this outfit." He explained, rubbing one eye; his nails were painted red.

Kendall couldn't help a blush of embarrassment cross his cheeks; where did James live before that he had, or chose, to wear that?!

"Anyway, back to business: look." James pointed ahead, and the three turned.

The carnival was in full swing.

The lights were bright, pinks and blues and greens and yellows, while millions of bodies danced, played games or just walked around in the sparks; millions of booths were set up, simple games like ring toss and tattoo tents, food and perfume smells heavy in the air. Children, men and women of all ages, teens were wearing colorful shirts and masks, playing instruments or just enjoying the night. A large Ferris wheel lit up the night, going slow as if following the flow of time itself.

"Welcome to the Carnival of Time: 'Here, Time flows with the Music!'." James said, reading the large print on the metal gate separating them from the festivities.

With a flourish he pushed the slightly rusty doors back and led the way, some walkers getting their attention drawn from the stuff pandas and chocolate-covered crickets on sale by the four newcomers, especially the odd one with the skull mark on his stomach.

"Wow, so this is a carnival? It's so pretty!" Carlos gushed, taken in by the lights and holding Logan's hand to avoid getting lost; said smart raven was red in the face from the contact, yet his brown eyes held curiosity for the place too.

James nodded, shooting a smirk a giggling redhead girl's way. "Yep, this place is so much fun. You guys go on any ride you want; unlike most carnivals this place is free."

"Why?" Kendall asked, trying to match the taller boy's pace.

"Because the man behind the idea just wants to bring some fun and happiness to people, he has no heart to charge them. You just play, eat and enjoy; no one knows the guy's name, but everyone loves him." James said as he led the way.

The four passed a few booths, one for mask painting and one for dart ring and one for fortune telling, before Carlos let out an excited yelp. "Look, what is that?!"

He was pointing to a large structure painting fiery red and purple, it's door less mouth like a black hole; a bunch of people were going in, kids giggling and dragging their tired parents, while the name of the place was in large silvery letters on a flapping banner.

"That's the House of Mirrors; it's basically a place with mirrors that make you look weird, like shorter or taller, distorts your features. It's a fun place to start."

"Oh I want to go!" Carlos bolted from the group down the dirt road for the House of Mirrors, almost knocking passenger by.

"Carlos, Carlos wait you can't go in alone!" Logan protested, James rolling his eyes before giving the other a shove.

"Just go and keep him out of trouble, and have fun Logie! Let's have fun and once we're done, we meet back here okay? I'm heading to the Ferris wheel, come on Kendall." James grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him along, Logan lost in the crowd as he went for the still laughing Carlos in the distance.

"We're going to the Ferris wheel?" Kendall asked; he had a feeling James planned this….

"We're going to the Ferris wheel." James said, smirking the whole time.

/

It didn't take long for Kendall and James to find an empty car on the Ferris wheel; even though it was popular most of the passengers were kids and their parents, who were tired, and so only about three or four spots were taken.

They closed the door and sat down next to each, silent for a while as they watched the scenery of the desolated wasteland beyond the carnival from a bird's eye view. James leaned against the window, red eyes gleaming like gem stones with awe and joy.

"You really like Ferris wheels, don't you?" Kendall said softly, smiling as the brunette turned to face him.

James smiled. "Yeah, I do; Chase and I never went together, he didn't like heights that much and that would be no fun so I always came up here alone. There's just something about Ferris wheels that…feels familiar, like I've been on one millions times before when I could remember where I came from."

Kendall soon felt uneasy, for the question he was about to ask. "James…what are you? I mean, I know you're very powerful and all, you could easily kill me without breaking a sweat, but I don't know what and why you're what you are." James' eyes were warm still, but the ends of his smile tightened.

"I know", He sighed, "I know I haven't exactly given hints to WHAT I am, and I'm sorry. This is the first time in a while in which I've even thought of telling someone who's not Chase about…what I am. It's taken me a while and I've thought it long and hard, and…I want to at least tell you before Carlos and Logan, Kendall; right now, you're the only person I trust with this secret." He took a sharp breath while saying this, shaking; Kendall edged closer until their hips touched, one arm going around the taller boy's shoulders.

James shivered but didn't push him away, biting his lower lip.

"Kendall…I'm…a half demon prince."

/

It took several long, agonizing minutes for Kendall to process that.

And it took a few more several long, agonizing minutes for Kendall to say something, even if it wasn't smart.

"Say what?"

James laughed, yet it was false all over. "Yeah, it's shocking huh? I'm a half demon prince, from a world called Zereth; it's a world kind of like the opposite of this one, Nephilim and Demons and Death Gods and Shadow Creatures live there instead of humans. The world is like a horror novel setting, with red clouds and earth turned black with old blood. It's a place where the most evil, vile things live, a place where nightmares are real."

He paused to lick his lips. "In Zereth, everyone is ruled by a King or Queen; it's the system of government that's been around since the world's early age. The people, however, did not have a royal family; they elected special, intelligent and powerful individuals to the throne, for they believed blood ties to control would lead only to greed and self-destruction. The people chose who ruled them, they had the power to decide who their leader would be…and they chose my father."

"Your father…?"

"My father's human name I don't know, but his real name was Blade; he was powerful, loved by all and truly a great man. He was the candidate for King at the time; he didn't even need to run for the throne. Everyone wanted him. But he…he didn't want that. He wanted one thing: to live his life as he wanted, and so…one day he came to this world, yours." James held a growl back.

"He met my mother, I don't remember her name either, a mere mortal; she was a magician performing for the Carnival of Time, a beautiful and very talented magician. He fell in love with her instantly after seeing one of her shows and they got together that very night. I don't have to tell you what happened: me being here says it all. But my mom had no idea he was a demon, much less the next King of Zereth, and he worried she'd hate him if she knew so…he left her, left her alone and pregnant with me."

"Of course even though he left he watched her from the Shadow Mirror, it acts like a portal between the two worlds; he watched her day and night, and he watched as I was born: a human boy with demon blood in his veins."

James sighed heavily again, holding back tears. "You see, humans and Demons can't co-exist; we thrive in darkness and twilight, y-you in light. Because I was mixed, my father feared I wouldn't live for long that I'd die in a few years. But…I didn't. For some reason, my human body didn't decay or burn by the blood inside me, instead it made me stronger."

"I was eight when he came back; he took me and Mom to Zereth, to properly meet me and…propose to my Mom. He wanted us to be a family, for her to rule as Queen alongside him over Zereth. Mom didn't want anything to do with him, after leaving her and abandoning me she hated him. The whole time we were there he tried to please her and get to know me, love me and teach me how to rule because…I was to take over when he was done as King, I was Zereth's Prince."

Kendall soon noticed how James' eyes were flashing, flashing between red and their natural deep hazel-green; it was like…sharing this truth was throwing Rage off, making him lost influence. He wrapped both arms around James now, squeezing gently.

"But not everyone was okay with us, Mom and me; my father's sister, Midnight, hated us. She knew that if I ruled as King after my father, she would never be considered as a candidate for the throne after him. The people of Zereth loved me; they saw so much of my father in me and the potential to rule, even when I was only eight at the time. They wanted me as the next King; they already had me set for the throne. Until…"

"Until what, James…?" Kendall said softly, quietly.

James choked on air. "Until my aunt, my dear loving aunt, placed a curse on me."

He soon snarled and shoved the dirty blonde away, up on his feet and stalked to the nearest corner where his shoulders hunched upwards, hood over his face and eyes.

"She placed a curse on me, a curse that can't be broken; it's a curse that makes the victim lose control of their powers, they are unable to control their powers, their urges and darkest desires. She placed it on me on my ninth birthday, the perfect day because the curse needed an open window. If she had placed it on me before my birthday, its effects wouldn't have lasted. She placed that curse on me in front of everyone, and she…cursed my mother as well. The curse she put on my mother, the curse was that her soul was sealed away in a mask, her body was gone, and all that was left was that: a mask that had my mother's face, her smile, her soul."

James slammed his hand against the window; it nearly cracked under the force of the blow.

"She murdered my father in front of me, and exiled me and my mom from Zereth; the curses were still in effect even in the human world, and she….she took over as Queen. Midnight took over Zereth and forced it into an Age of Cruelty: she killed people without batting an eye, she spilled blood that turned the earth dark and she lived for destruction. She's been in charge for years now…and her curse on me is only growing stronger every day. Her curse's effects have changed: instead of just me losing control of my powers, I…am losing what my mother gave me, my humanity. You see Demons and Death Gods have very dominating personalities; they don't like to share what is theirs. My body isn't fully one or the other, I'm half human so…because my powers won't fully run haywire until that side is put to permanent dormant, the curse is trying to eliminate all human aspects to me, leaving me with the only things that demons hold close: destruction and chaos."

Kendall rose from his seat to wrap his arms around his grieving friend but James hissed, not wanting comfort he did not deserve.

"Please don't touch me; I could not tell you the truth before…"

"James, I understand; it's a lot to take in."

"Still, you were right. When I said I couldn't trust anyone in the institute, I was lying. I can trust you, Kendall, which is why I told you this. It's a secret that only Chase knew, one he took to his grave…."

"I'm so sorry, for everything you've been put through…" Kendall said, tears filling his eyes; James growled however.

"No, don't please. I don't want to you apologizing, Kendall. I should be the only one doing that—a friend like you, doesn't come around every day. I should have trusted you more; you've proved over and over to me that I can lay my life in your hands. This is why I beg you to forgive me, please; please forgive me…" James' eyes were pleading, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks now.

Kendall reached out and cupped the brunette's face, pressing their foreheads together and letting the other cry it all out, opening his eyes again when all he got was a hiccup.

He wiped his tear tracks away, smiling when a shy blush crossed James' cheeks. "You are feeling a little better?" He asked. James rolled his eyes.

"I guess so, so much for enjoying the Ferris wheel…" He whispered, sighing.

"We can still do that." Kendall led them back to their seats, arms still around the other's shoulders.

"It's pretty, the carnival…" James mused, resting his head on Kendall's chest, legs tucked under him. Kendall nodded in agreement, rubbing James' back.

"I wish it can stay like this; you and me, here forever."

"I thought you said just us two would be awkward."

"I lied." James said, getting a smirk from the blonde.

The two looked at one another and shared soft smiles, Kendall noticing how pretty James' red eyes looked in the blast of lights.

He was beautiful, despite his dark side; even though he was a powerful half-demon that could kill Kendall with just a wink, he wasn't afraid of him.

He was still James, his buddy James.

Someone he believes they have met before, somehow…

From the dreams he had before the brunette got him, they knew each other.

"James?"

"Hmmm?" The brunette tilted his head, curious and innocent almost like a child.

"I…I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah, me too Kendall…I, umm, listen I-"

Suddenly James' eyes went wide, a gasp leaving him; he ripped himself from Kendall's hold and fell out of his seat, backing into the nearest wall.

"James? James, what's wrong?!"

"C-Chase…?!"

Kendall's stomach twisted as he got up and turned in the direction James was gawking, legs shaking and mind racing.

I-It can't be…

There was someone standing on top of the car right behind theirs, outside on the roof; this person was clouded in shadows, in all black clothing with what looked like a shotgun on his back. His hair was spiky and wild, and his eyes….were brown, hazel to be exact.

This stranger was with three other people, but he was up front, the main focus.

"C-C-Chase?!"

"It's been a long time, Jamie."


	12. The Carnival Pt 2

Okay, here's Shani's chapter! Sorry for the late post up of this, dear, stupid laptop! **Disclaimer: We own NOTHING of Big Time Rush! Just this overall plot and insane ideas! Enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon Logie, hurry up! The lines are going to be full soon!" Carlos said excitedly, running through the maze of people with me, the genius, attached to his hand.

"Whoa Carlos! Slow down!" I panted, already exhausted from running to each and every stand.

I looked in front of us to notice a huge sign that the little Latino was charging towards. There was quite a long line already so being exhausted, I was quite happy to see that we would have to stand still for a while.

A small blush appeared on my face when felt my hand being twisted so that it was interlinked with Carlos'.

"So that we don't get pulled apart," He said, smiling innocently and carrying on forward.

I know that I shouldn't have allowed him to hold my hand but I couldn't reject him. I know I should have pushed him away when he tried to be my friend in the beginning but I couldn't stop him.

I know I shouldn't have allowed myself to fall for him, but I couldn't help it.

Looking back now though, I don't regret allowing Carlos to attack me with a hug on the first day we met. He's my best friend and he's been here for me since I've known him.

And it's because of all of what he has done for me, that I felt obliged to stand up for him against Jett.

I'm just so glad Carlos wasn't there to see what went down in the cafeteria, although I have an idea he does. Considering he gave me a stern look the second I saw him.

I know I healed myself completely so he must have found out some other way.

Later that night, before James came to get us, he asked me through my thoughts what happened. I told him, of course, knowing that if I didn't then he would have found out another way.

He was disappointed I did something that crazy and asked me why I would even consider standing up to Jett. I simply told him it was because he was my best friend and I could not stand up for him; If only he knew why I really did it.

I felt my arm getting pulled to the right as I looked up at Carlos who turned around to stick his tongue playfully out at me.

"That line was so long so I decided we could go to the Twirl of Terror instead!" Carlos yelled over the loud carnival as he jumped twice and carried on pulling me.

How on earth does Carlos have so much energy?

We've already been to five different rides in the past ten minutes. If only there was a Guinness World Record for that. Or maybe there is?

Imagine if-

"Oomph!"

It took me a few seconds to realize that while I was in my state of thought, I bumped into a guy which caused both of us to fall on the floor.

I got up and proceeded to dust my khakis off while apologizing.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I was distracted, I didn't mean to-" I started, but looking up just blanked my brain.

And holy Schmidt.

I don't know for how long I was staring but did I care? Certainly not.

Blonde hair as yellow as the sun's rays. Brown eyes that look like a mixture of mine and James'. Tall and sexy.

Yeah. This guy was hot.

And apparently he knew it.

"Watch where you're going, dork," He said while dusting his own leather skinnies off.

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms, I mean yes I did bump into him but I did try and apologize.

"I said-" He said before looking up at me, a look of surprise appearing on his face till he quickly recovered and smirked at me, "Hello gorgeous."

Even though I knew he was only putting on a charade, I still couldn't help but blush.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, hating myself for it.

"You heard me, say, what's a sexy guy like you hanging out alone in a huge place like this?" He asked me, winking at the end.

"Oh I'm with my-"

"Boyfriend, who suggests you turn around and leave now."

My eyes widened as I heard the harshness in the voice I've come to love as I turned to look at Carlos who appeared next to me.

He looked at me and winked before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. Leaving me no other option than to wrap my own around his shoulders.

"You? His boyfriend? Oh please, go back to Mexico freak," The blonde guy said, laughing as he looked at me and winked.

Everything I said earlier just evaporated.

This guy is nothing but a racist flirty jerk!

"I'm not Mexican, and stay aw-" Carlos started but idiot McHotness cut him off.

"As if I care, amigo," He sniggered, turning his attention back to me.

"So, would you like to-"

"No."

He looked at me like a fish out of water, clearly this has happened before but his other victims must have agreed. Not me though.

His face started getting red from embarrassment. He eyes darted around, noticing the few people that had gathered around to witness the conversation.

"What?" He asked me, eyebrow raised in question. Either this guy was really dumb or really deaf.

"I said no."

He scoffed before narrowing his eyes at me.

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" He asked me. Uhm, do I look like the paparazzi?

"No and I really don't care," I said. I felt like I was being a bit rude but then remembered how he treated my Carlitos a few seconds ago and all regret washed away.

His eyebrows furrowed even more and he glared harshly at me.

"Well I'm Draco Malfoy and no one ever says no to me," He said, taking a step closer to me. That name did sound familiar though.

"One step closer and I will not hesitate to punch your face in."

I looked at Carlos, this has to be the first time he's ever threatened anyone. Ever.

If I had to say this didn't make me fall for him even more, I'd have to be lying. Looking at him now, standing between me and 'Draco' trying to protect me? He's just perfect.

"No one asked you short-stack," Draco laughed, which made everyone else also laugh.

Seriously? Isn't there anyone who isn't a suck up to rich jerks like him?

"Back off Malfoy," I said. It's about time I end this waste-of-time conversation so that Carlos can go to the rides he wants to.

"What did you say to me?" Draco growled.

"You heard me, just go away, I'm not interested, like my Carlos said, and I have a boyfriend." I replied, looking bored.

This must've made him mad because not a second later was his hand in a fist and pulled back to punch me in the face.

But as fast as it flew forward, it stopped, and then twisted backwards causing him to turn and yell out in pain.

I looked around shocked to notice others with matching expressions. What just happened?

I looked at Carlos and saw him smiling at me. Does he know something I don't?

I turned back just in time to see Draco Mal-douchebag flip me off, with a lovely swear word leaving his mouth as he walked away holding his wrist.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me and Carlos so I grabbed his arm and ran off to the first ride I could see that was empty, Carlos laughing all the way.

I was in such a rush that I didn't notice the name of the ride until we got strapped in and the ticket lady said, "Have fun lover boys," with a wink.

The Tunnel of Love. Great.

I felt a blush on my face and saw one appear on Carlos' out of the corner of my eye.

We entered the tunnel, which was pitch black, and there was a glowing red and pink light towards the end of it. I'm guessing the real ride starts there.

I turned to look at Carlos to ask him what was up with the whole punch thing but I couldn't even get one word in because I felt a pair of lips gently place themselves on top of mine.

And not just any lips. Carlos' lips.

Am I dreaming again? Because if I am, I'd gladly like to die now than wake up and none of this having happened.

By this time, my eyes were closed and I slowly pressed a bit harder into the kiss. To make sure it was real or so that it would last longer, I'm not sure. Maybe both.

All of a sudden a bright light caused me to open my eyes and pull back as I blinked to adjust from dark to light.

I looked around and noticed we reached the actual ride part since all around us were floating hearts, roses, romantic music, everything romantic in pictures, statues and even set out.

I turned back to Carlos just in time to see the first tear run down his caramel face.

I reached over and pulled him into my arms just as he burst out crying.

"Hey, hey Carlitos don't cry. What's wrong buddy?" I asked him as I rocked him back and forth.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Logie. I d-didn't mean t-to k-k-kiss you. I d-don't want you t-to h-hate me," He cried, my heart breaking with every word.

"Oh Carlos, I could never hate you. Ever. No matter what you do or what happens, I'd never be able to," I told him truthfully.

"B-but L-Logie, i-" I cut him off.

"No buts my love, I would never hate you."

He pulled a bit out of my hold and looked up at me, his beautiful cocoa eyes staring into my own, as if to see if I was speaking the truth.

I slowly released my hold on him as I lift my hands to cup his face.

I felt him lean into my hands as I wiped away his tears.

"Carlos, listen to me. You're my best friend. And you're the only person who knows me more than I know myself. Every day I wake up to see your face, every night I hope that you have sweet dreams and all I want is for you to be happy," I said to him, looking him in the eyes so that he can see I speak no lies.

His eyes started brimming with more tears and I started thinking I said something wrong.

"You want me to be happy?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"No matter what?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you the truth?"

"That's all I want."

"You make me happy."

And with that my heart burst with love and joy, the butterflies in my stomach became fireworks and the smile on both of our faces couldn't be contained.

Carlos grabbed my shirt, pulled me in and crashed our lips together.

I first held his face, then his arms, then his waist. Our lips moving together as if time would end in the next second.

We both pulled away when air got too little and just smiled at each other, admiring the other glowing like an angel.

I felt tears run down my face and Carlos wiped them off.

"So you like me too?" He asked me, I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"No," I said.

"W-what?" His eyes opened wide, full of confusion and sudden heartbreak.

"I love you," I said.

He burst out into tears again and hugged me tight.

"I love you too, Logie," he cried.

I just held him close and kept repeating that I loved him over and over again.

Until a bell rang and all of a sudden we were at the end of the ride.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing because we basically missed an entire ride, which, then again, brought us together.

"Have fun?" The ticket lady asked.

We both grinned widely and pounced on the lady with a huge hug.

"Yes! Thank you!" We both said in unison.

Carlos grabbed my hand and pulled me off the platform of the ride and towards the middle of the carnival.

He turned to me and grinned widely before clearing his throat and asking me a question I've been dying to hear.

"Logi-Logan Mitchell. Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, eyes sparkling like the lights around us.

"I thought you'd never ask," I replied and jumped into his arms, planting a huge kiss on his rosy lips.

I heard a few claps around us and looked around to see some people grinning at us and clapping.

I hid my face in Carlos' neck as I tried to contain my blush.

I peeped out and noticed Draco standing there and I softly nudged Carlos to look.

He turned and we both saw Draco scoff before turning and walking away.

We looked back at each other and that's when I remembered.

"Hey Carlos? What happened to Draco's arm?" I asked him.

Carlos laughed before winking.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said, resulting in me pouting but smiling again when he pecked my lips.

"Let's go get candy floss!" He yelled excitedly before grabbing my hand once more and running off.

Looking at his beautiful face smiling at me, shining with love and happiness, all for me, I could swear I've never been happier in my life.


	13. The Carnival Pt 3

Okay, my chapter! Hope all of you enjoyed Shani's Cargan fluff, because now it's my turn! Time to do a little torture here, ha! Sorry, she's good at the romance while I'm the horror planner! Well, here we are! Everyone excited for Chase's return?! Wait, what will happen with the Kames?! Well here we are, thank you everyone for the support and understanding! Shani and I are busy with school but we're doing our best and thank you for supporting us still! Enjoy! Hope this chapter makes up for my last chapter, ha sorry! **Disclaimer: Shani and I DON'T own Big Time Rush! All we own is the ideas and plot and insanity, but nothing else! Give Shani her props when you all can, this is the first co-story she's written and I'm so proud of her! Give her support when you can and encourage her to write more because she's amazing! I luv you Chase, thanks for being Adam's crash co-writer, sister and friend! This is for you!**

* * *

"I-It can't be...Chase?" James struggled to breathe, struggled to get to his feet and take this blow full on but he couldn't get off the floor, body trembling and heart practically shattering into millions of pieces and cutting his torso open.

The leader of the team cloaked in black reloaded the shotgun and took aim; Kendall let out a shout when the bullet broke the car's glass as if it was made of paper, the four falling through the shower of sharp rain and soon surrounding the two, cornering them like dogs in an alley.

Chase lowered his weapon and ran a hand through his spiky hair, Kendall (James still shocked to do or say much) on his feet in seconds. "So you're Chase..."

The other boy, shorter and lankier and younger than Kendall, smirked. It was a cold smirk; it had vengeance, anger and frustration behind it, but...but apart from those emotions, it was hallow.

The hole in James' chest started bleeding; something was wrong.

"The one and only, and you're in the way of something that belongs to me." He said, voice deep and heavy; t-that was off, Chase's voice wasn't what James remembered it as.

At this Kendall clenched his fists, feeling an unusual well of rage build up inside him. "If you want something, ask nicely; you didn't though, so you're going to have to try again." His deep green eyes glowed red for a second, Kendall feeling his wings starting to move along his spine again.

Chase let out a feral growl that made his comrades, who were wearing masks over their faces, share a chill of some sorts, his hazel eyes dark and hard as amber.

"I said, get out of my way!" He pulled the trigger.

"NO!" James found his voice and the strength to move finally; his red eyes were shining like pools of blood, he muttering a spell under his breath as the bullet was aiming for Kendall's stomach.

A force field of black aura encased the two in a fiery bubble, James' teeth now long as vampire fangs.

"He's using his powers!" One of the girls, Chase the only guy on his team, with long red-streaked black hair made a grab for the grenades hanging from her belt but Chase threw a hand up.

"Don't, you'll only hurt James!"

"I call upon the powers of darkness, please hear my plea; answer my wish, give me the strength to set us free! OPEN THE GATE TO MY MIND; GRANT MY WISH AND LEAVE NOTHING IN SIGHT!" James' scream echoed as they fell from the Ferris wheel toward the ground.

"James, HOLD ON!" Kendall willed his wings out; they tore through his top and caught the light of the moon overhead, sparks of blue and silver flying everywhere.

"NO, YOU HOLD ON! AH!" The dirty blonde's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when...large, demonic-looking wings sprouted from James' shoulders.

They were large, larger than Kendall's and cut the cool air like butter knives; they were tattered and a crimson red, feathers dripping with some black liquid Kendall assumed was James' own blood. They stretched to their fullest extend over the two's heads, James' hands turning into claws from under Kendall's armpits.

"AHHHH!" The pain of just saying the spell was tear the brunette apart inside; he forced himself to focus solely on saving Kendall though, despite the gruesome transformation. His teeth were long enough to brush across his chin, skin going a greyish-white with the black markings more prominent, eyes going completely red while his hair was now to his neck and taking on a black tint.

'J-James...' The other's named bounced off the walls of Kendall's skull with horror, with agony; there was so much suffering in the prince's expression...

"AH!"

"NO!"

A grenade nailed James in the back, exploding and cutting his skin open; black blood, thick and smelling strongly of acid, colored his skin, the force of the blow making him dizzy and lose control.

"What the hell, Lucy?!" Chase snarled at the girl with red streaks in her hair, she pulling off her plain, white mask to shoot him a scowl.

"I've been undercover for a while now, you wanted to find him and we did; you wouldn't do anything though, so I did it for you." Chase's glare only hardened at her answer, he turning to face the carnival spread out below them.

"Well then stop lazing around, all of you! We have to separate those two, NOW!"

/

"James!" Kendall moaned as he used his arms to pull himself along the thick dirt, all silent around him.

Even though the grenade got him pretty hard to the back, James managed to get him and Kendall out of the radius of the carnival to the desolate wasteland beyond; only managing three miles though, before he dropped the android and collapsed a few feet away.

Kendall had fallen on his ankle quite hard from the fall, a few bruises here and there and cut on his right cheek but apart from that he was okay.

James though, he...didn't look so good.

"J-James!" The blonde boy was soon hovering on his knees over the fallen prince, tears threatening to spill free down his thin cheeks.

James had landed on his back, crimson red wings twitching and almost as flat as fresh road kill; a large pool of black blood was pouring from the wounds, particularly the large one from the grenade, on his back, the backs of his jeans had been cleanly blown off so now they were a tattered pair of shorts. His upper body was naked, shirt and hoodie reduced to nothing but a ripped hood. His eyes, a dark red all over, were in slits and dazed, blood trickling from his parted lips. His skin was still a grayish-white, hair long and almost black.

The markings were even clearer now against the tired muscles of his arms, stomach, legs and neck. His fangs cut into his chin, pouring only more blood. His hands had turned into sinister-looking claws, limbs sprawled around like a rag doll's.

He looked like one of those angels Kendall read about in one of the books he borrowed.

Except James wasn't a rising angel; he was a fallen, dying angel.

"James? James! James, j-just stay with me now! You're going to be okay, I promise!" Kendall exclaimed, tearing his hoodie from around his waist and slowly moving James onto his front; the brunette coughed up blood, body trembling as if he was experiencing extreme cold.

"K-Ken...dall, don't please. You t-t-touch my blood, it will burn...you. Demon blood...is l-l-like an acid to hum...ans." He pleaded, struggling to grab the dirty blonde's wrist with a non-bloody hand.

Kendall glared and pulled his wrist out of reach. "And I don't give a freaking damn, James! You need help, so shut up!" The other didn't mean to snap but he needed silence, he needed that to focus clearly.

His hoodie...no, bad idea. It wouldn't soak up the blood. He had nothing else and he had to do something or James would die!

W-Wait, his biotech! That's it!

"K-Kendall...don't!" James hissed when he felt hands touch his back, followed by a smell of charring skin; he gritted his teeth, waiting for his heart to break when Kendall would scream...but nothing.

Wait...what?

James tilted his head back, a weak gasp leaving him. Kendall's skin...was missing! from his hands, one of them left as bare, pink-red flesh while the other was shiny and a silver-blue. The skin to the left side of his face was missing, exposing the robotic mask underneath. Blood, red and bright, streamed down his left cheek and from his human hand but he ignored it all, tears sparkling in his eyes yet the fierce gleam in them...showed no fear, no fear at all.

Kendall...was using his biotech to heal James; they were repairing the damaged tissues, muscles, everything they touched! They were sealing up the gashes and stretching new skin over them, his demon blood sizzling still but not destroying them.

Kendall was using his own powers to save him.

Kendall...

"W-Why...?" The brunette choked out, voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Because when you start a war, you have to know what you're fighting for. James, I'm fighting for you; I have to save you, you can't die." Kendall said, hissing when the acidic substance reached the bones underneath the weary muscles of his hand. James' eyes were filled with tears now, breathing uneven but thanks to his friend's help was getting back to normal.

'Kendall...'

It took a few minutes more before James' wounds were completely healed. Kendall was left bloody and zombie-like, the android side of him almost drained of energy, but he still forced himself to help James sit up, the brunette's eyes never leaving him.

"Y-You did all that...knowing it would hurt you, Kendall." James looked down at the other's hand; it barely had any meat to it now, just bone.

The dirty blonde bit his lower lip as the cool night air blew small rocks into the twitching, heavily torn muscles but he pressed it to his stomach and shook his head, trying to ignoring the pain.

"S-So what, you needed help. I couldn't let you die, James...I c-care about you." Kendall racked his brain for what he studied, that one thing that always interested him about human emotions: that deep feeling you have for someone, not necessarily a brother or best friend, but something more intimate and personal.

He read the word before...it always made people smile or laugh, but...

"So what? I care about you too and I didn't want you to hurt yourself for me! That was stupid!" James shouted back, tears trailing down his cheeks now; he took Kendall's hand and touched its remains with a feather caress, so many things running through his head.

Why did Kendall do this for him, why when the only person who ever did that did it because...

"You can't die either; you can't die, not now that I have someone again to be myself with. You need help." James flinched as he pulled out his spell book and flipped through the pages with a cheetah's speed, through his sobs memorizing the incantation before closing the book again and whispering it under his breath.

"Light inside me, p-please listen to my plea; do what you can to make sure K-Kendall doesn't leave me. O-Open the gate...to my mind; grant my wish and leave nothing in s-s-s-sight..." A whitish glow surrounded Kendall's hand, whole arm; the bones could still be seen below the thin skin but the muscles were in place and no blood in sight. James was weak, his powers weren't to their fullest strength but it was enough for now.

The prince pressed Kendall's palm to his chest, crying harder at feeling that new, still warm and soft skin thumping in time with his heart.

Kendall's eyes were gentle, lips in a light frown. James ducked his head, shoulders shaking. "P-Please...don't leave me."

"What?" Kendall asked, so low he barely heard himself say it. James hiccupped, fangs...retracting slowly but surely away below his upper lip.

"Please don't leave me, never ever leave me; promise me we'll be together forever. Please say you'll stay with me, you never leave...I-I won't be able to handle losing you...!"

James looked down at his own hands, well more like beastly claws. "I-I know I'm not perfect, that I'm Satan's Little Helper, that I am dark and complicated and dangerous but with you...! With you I'm normal, I've never been normal once in my life but with you I am! Y-You have to stay with me, Kendall! You have to s-s-s-stay, please if you leave then my heart will be broken again!" Kendall pulled his arms free so he could wrap them around James tightly, the brunette pressing close to his chest.

"James, I'm not going anywhere..."

"Y-You can't, you can't because...! Because it will break my heart and I-I-I care about you, so much!" A gasp torn through the brunette's lips; what he said next made Kendall's tears come up again, surprise yet...what is joy?

W-What he was feeling...was it, happiness?

"I-I-I...fell in love with you." James pulled away so their faces met, surprise clear in his expression as well.

"I fell in love with you, K-Kendall. I...over time, I don't know, I felt confused; I swore only to love C-Chase and when he died, I was left broken! I swore that I'd never love again, to never be hurt and care about another person like that again..." James bit his lower lip.

"But you came around, took up my days and never left even when I tried to push you a-a-away. I was annoyed but when we s-s-started getting close, when I started opening up to you, I wasn't so scared as I thought I would be. And then later on, the thoughts of you losing your humanity would kill me, I wanted to do all I could to keep you as you: the sweet, kind, brave, and b-b-beautiful person I met.

"I thought it was selfish of me to love another, to just push aside Chase's memory...but I learned, I learned that I was being selfish by not giving myself another chance to love again; I was being selfish in not l-l-listening to what I was feeling inside. I fell in l-l-love with you, Kendall Knight..." James squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away so Kendall didn't have to look at his demonic face any longer.

A gentle hand under his chin made him look back, though.

Kendall's face was half gone, one side fleshy human while the other the bolts and screws that made him a cyborg. His eyes were wet and dried blood crusted against his neck, yet he was smiling...he was smiling. It was a faint smile but it was a smile, his dirty blonde bangs off his face from old sweat.

"James..."

The brunette nearly flinched when the blonde cupped his face, his bloody, demonic-looking tear-streaked face. He closed his red eyes, trembling still.

"Y-Yes...?"

A silence followed his hesitant reply, before...

He felt a pair of gentle, soft (metal or not) lips press lightly, carefully, to his.

James whimpered, feeling like he was melting inside but he didn't pull away...

A kiss, that was a way to show someone how much you really cared about them; Kendall remembered it from the books, the databases, everything.

He was a little stiff since this was the first time he was doing this, but that didn't deny the pleasant shivers running throughout his whole body, the soft tempo of James' heart beating in tune with his. He felt blood rush to his cheeks in a blush, squeezing his eyes shut as his smile grew.

So this was what he was feeling, this whole time...love.

He fell in love with James, he loved him.

"I love you too, James..."

/

Spike gripped his fists tightly, anger making his nostrils flare. Camille and Katie watched their often violent leader with a frightful look in their eyes; Lucy, however, watched on with a smirk on her lips.

"Ha, looks like Jamie moved on...!"

/

"AHH!"

The two now lovers were sent flying off the ground, tumbling hard into each other from the force of the explosion.

Kendall, who had been holding James tightly to him, made sure he landed to the ground first, using his body as a cushion for the brunette; he still groaned and coughed up blood but no further bruises marred his skin, eyes half closed and chest sluggishly rising.

"J-James, are you alright?"

"Let. Go. Of Him." Kendall turned to see Chase and his team walking towards them, Chase more stalking than walking.

From this angle he could see their suits more clearly: all black and skin-tight like spandex, belts with grenades and small guns and smoke bombs and just about anything else they would need to launch an attack. They wore plain, white masks over their faces but there was another thing they shared: an X, large and red, were on each of their suits. Chase's had it over his chest, the girl with red in her hair on one shoulder; the smaller girl, with light brown hair, had the X on her back while the other girl with darker brown hair had it on her left hip.

Chase had his mask off, hazel eyes almost black with rage as he reloaded his shotgun and pointed it at Kendall.

"N-No...stop." James whispered but Kendall didn't hear him as he struggled to his feet, leaving his hoodie under the prince's head like a pillow.

"Y-You're not Chase; my bio scans, they're saying you're an imposter." Kendall choked out, spitting out a bit of blood; he had bitten hard on the inside of his right cheek when the explosion knocked him off his feet.

The spiky-haired teen laughed; it was a harsh, cruel bark. "Yeah, so you know the truth; I'm not Chase, I'm better."

"C-Chase? No, I recognize you...! If you're not C-Chase, then who are y-y-you?" James said, clutching his side; blood was pouring from between his hands, the grenade must have pierced the skin there.

Chase's eyes soften, only a little but they did, at the brunette's voice. "I'll explain everything, James. I just need you to come with me."

"What, no! I won't let you take him, you attacked us!" Kendall exclaimed, spreading his legs apart shoulder-length and throwing his arms up. He had to keep James safe, whoever this guy was he wasn't safe!

The girl with red in her hair pulled off her mask again, Kendall's eyes going wide at seeing who it was. "L-Lucy?!"

"Kendall, just do as he says." She said, gesturing for the other two girls to take off their masks too.

The taller one went first, revealing pale skin and dark brown hair, chocolate eyes torn. The smaller, younger one went after, pale-skinned too with light brown air and big brown eyes, which had tears in them.

"Big brother, just go with it please..."

'Big brother?' Kendall thought, breathing uneven again.

Why did that sound so f-familiar...?

"Your sister Katie, remember her? I didn't think so, Griffin really drugged you up huh? Well how about a trade, I don't have all day: your sister for James. Camille!" The girl with dark brown hair soon pulled a gun to Katie's head, who gasped and glared at Chase.

"S-Spike, what are you doing?!"

"A negotiation, Katie. Your loving big brother wouldn't let his sister die now, would he? Let James come to me, Knight or I'll have my friend here blow your sister's brains out! So take your pick now, her or James?!" The boy shouted, eyes wild and filled with insanity.

Kendall felt torn. He didn't believe Chase or Spike or whoever the hell this guy was, but to endanger that girl...he couldn't do it! He couldn't risk her or James!

"Spike stop this now, James is what you wanted right?! Let's just take him and go, there's no need to put Kendall on the spot!" Lucy snarled, grabbing her leader by the arm; he merely glared into her eyes, though.

"Get your hands off me!" Camille and Katie both flinched as Lucy tumbled to the ground, one hand to the burning cheek where Spike had slapped her.

"S-Stop...!"

Everyone moved to their attention to James, who was on his feet now. He was clutching his side and his head was ducked, blood dripping down his lower lip; his breathing was labored and his whole frame trembling but he forced himself to look up, dark red eyes hard as rubies.

"I said to stop. Leave Kendall and Katie alone, please Chase..."

Camille's hand twitched around the gun in her hand, her heart heavy. Her leader sighed. "James, I'm not the same person you saw die...your powers, they created me."

"Wait what, w-what do you mean?"

"I mean, Chase is dead. He died when Griffin tortured him...but your powers, they accumulated over time, and when Chase died...I took over. I'm Spike: Chase's alter-ego. I was created by your powers but also because of a wish Chase had; he knew he would die one day, and leave you behind, so he had always this wish to somehow still be with you. Your powers and his wish created me, James, you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm not Chase to the T, but I am a part of him, a part that survived..." Spike explained, eyes softening.

James felt his head spinning. H-His powers, they created an alter-ego, a living and breathing human being? Because that was what Spike was now, a breathing human being who now had a body, the body of his sweet, kind now dead self.

The dark magic, was it his that did this? Or...the evil magic his aunt cursed him with?

"And now that I'm alive, that I'm back I can take you away from here, James. We are The Resistance: our main goal is to expose Griffin for the monster he is and in the end destroy him-all we want is to free all the people he's captured and send them back home, where they belong. You and I don't have homes, James, but we can make one together. Just like we dreamed of, just you and me against the world." Spike continued, now slowly walking towards him and Kendall.

The dirty blonde kept his stance up but James elbowed him aside and met Spike halfway, the spiky-haired brunette with a hand outstretched. "Come on Jamie, come with me. I will protect you, I'll make Griffin pay and we'll all be free at least. Just take my hand and come with me, Jamie..."

"N-No James, wait! You can't, he can't be trusted! Think about it, he and his gang tried to kill us! All he wanted was to take you away, even by force! He tried to hurt you, James, please don't tell me you believe him!" Kendall exclaimed, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

James looked from Spike's hand to Kendall's face, biting his lower lip as tears started to stream down his cheeks again.

"I-I...I...GAH!" Soon everyone backed away as James' body started to twitch and convulse, he gasping for breath and reaching out for anyone to help before he collapsed onto his back, eyes closed and blood pooling from his mouth.

"JAMES!" Kendall and Spike shouted in unison, both hovering over him though Kendall managed a hand under the prince's head.

"James, James wake up! Please wake up, JAMES!"

"...'What I've concealed I shall become. When the time is right, my kingdom will arise. What I have ran away from, I shall be. And when I call upon the powers of the dark, no life behind I will leave'...RAGE AND HATRED SHALL RULE ALL!"

A blast of red energy threw Kendall, Spike and the girls back like rag dolls, all the while James' body was lifted off the ground, he trapped in the crimson tornado.

"JAMES!"

The prince's large, red demonic wings sprouted from his back once more, skin going a deeper gray while his eyes went red all over, his claws and teeth grew, the black chain-like markings on his body glowed a vibrant orange-gold, and his clothes changed to a black turtleneck, matching skin-tight jeans and boots followed by a blood-red cloak with the hood over his head.

He raised his hands up high, a sinister grin on his face as he shouted: "I...I SHALL CONSUME...CONSUME ALL!"


End file.
